


Abcolvo te

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Detectives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Кто-то убивает нефилимов. Убивает с особой жестокостью, забирая у тех весьма специфические органы. И что за знак у погибших на шее? И как это связано с Римским Институтом и некими событиями XVIII-го века? И как со всем этим связан Магнус Бейн - необщительный Верховный маг Бруклина? И кто такой Алек Лайтвуд?..





	Abcolvo te

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: графическое описание гей-секса, вольное обращение с каноном, описание мертвецов и небольшие анатомические подробности (по-русски говоря, расчлененка).   
> Примечание: Курсивом – пишутся фразы произнесенные мысленно.  
> Справочные данные: редингот - верхняя одежда прилегающего силуэта с разрезом сзади, чаще двубортная, с отложным воротником, иногда с пелериной; аби - часть мужского костюма XVIII века, входившая в ансамбль «наряда на французский манер», однобортная приталенная одежда с полами до колен, отрезной спинкой с группой складок от талии по бокам сзади, сквозной застёжкой на пуговицах спереди и воротником-стойкой, носившаяся нараспашку.

Эхо шуршащих страниц отражалось от каменной кладки, местами покрытой темно-зеленым мхом, усиливаясь с каждым поворотом. Каждый шорох — упавший камень, неторопливые шаги, шелест одежды, тяжелый вздох — казался громом среди ясного дня, землетрясением, лавиной, сошедшей с гор, чтобы смести с подножья пару десятков деревень. 

К этому сложно было привыкнуть. Почти также сложно, как и к бесконечным стеллажам, заполненным книгами и уходящим высоко вверх, так далеко, что верхние полки терялись в окружавшей их темноте.  
Чуть менее тяжело было смириться с тем, что любая, даже самая изысканная еда превращалась в этом месте в отвратительное безвкусное серое месиво, больше походившее на пыль, чем на пищу. А жаль. Он скучал по тайской кухне: острым специям, пряным соусам, мягкой рыбе, чуть отдающей морской солью, и рассыпчатому рису, который проще есть руками, чем палочками. Больше ему не хватало только алкоголя: приторной резкости шотландского виски, вязкости молодого вина, внезапного головокружения от охлажденного шампанского и, конечно же, томной сладости хорошего мартини. 

Иногда начинало казаться, что жизнь — там, в мире, — все его приключения, горе и радости, друзья и враги, обиды и надежды, не более чем затянувшийся сон, а реальность — вот она. Серая, безвкусная, ни звука, ни запаха, ни эмоции, ни желаний. Только бесконечный шорох, постоянно дополнявшихся книг, скрип перьев по пергаменту и чертово эхо. 

Не важно, как далеко ты зайдешь. Не важно, как сильно ты хочешь уйти. Не важно, что ты здесь всего лишь гость. На языке быстро осядет пепел, нос забьется запахом пыли, а уши вряд ли когда-нибудь услышат отзвук человеческого голоса. 

Ты сам это выбрал. Тебя никто не заставлял.

Спиральный Лабиринт просто хранит свои секреты.

 

 

Природа плакала. Нет, пожалуй, даже рыдала навзрыд: стоило наступить сентябрю, небеса быстро заволокло серыми бездонными тучами, которые тут же принялись изливать на землю галлоны воды. Порой начинало казаться, что серости, сырости и вечно унылым лицам людей нет конца — дождь прекращался лишь на несколько часов, чтобы потом начаться с новой силой.

Пожалуй, хуже всей этой пепельной бесцветности, изредка разбавляемой только-только пожелтевшими листьями, были только патрули, в которые охотников обязали ходить, не смотря на непогоду. Спустя пару часов хождения по улицам, вода оказывалась везде: за воротом куртки, под футболкой, стекала по волосам и спине под брюки, пропитывала насквозь ботинки, заставляя как простой примитивный хлюпать носом и морщиться от холода. Согревающая руна быстро исчерпывала свое действие под ледяными струями дождя, перемежающими с мощными порывами северо-западного ветра, а одежда спасала от переохлаждения, только будучи пропитанной сильной магией, увы, недоступной для большинства нефилимов.

Хлюпнув носом, Джейс проводил хмурым взглядом чересчур веселую парочку, скрывшуюся за поворотом: девушка держала парня под руку, жалась к нему всем телом, задорно запрокидывала голову, смеясь над его шутками, а тот, словно старомодный кавалер, галантно придерживал зонтик, краем глаза следя, чтобы ни капли не упало за светлый ворот ее пальто. Их очевидное мультяшное счастье заставляло Джейса недовольно кривиться и раздраженно вздыхать, не зная, чего в этом хаосе чувств больше: сожаления или зависти? Его отношения с девушками имели только два пути развития: игнор или постель. Ни свиданий, ни уютных поцелуев при свечах, ни милых, но бесконечно глупых подарков по поводу и без. Ничего, что люди — как примитивные, так и нефилимы — называют «встречаться». А единственная девушка, с которой ему хотелось бы иметь нечто подобное, встречается с очкастым убожеством, да к тому же еще и вампиром.  
Мир иногда такой отстой.

За своими размышлениями Джейс и сам не заметил, как ноги принесли его в парк, к озеру, благодаря осадкам вышедшему далеко за пределы своих берегов. И в нем плавали утки. 

Отлично. Этот день просто не мог стать еще более отстойным.

Зазвонивший телефон воспринялся Джейсом как спасение — вытащив трубку, он на мгновение замер, обратив внимание на звонившего: «Клэри». Она не звонила ему просто так уже давно. Несмотря на то, что слова Валентина об их родстве оказались всего лишь еще одной большой ложью, казалось, что Клэри постаралась задавить какие-либо чувства к Джейсу в зародыше. И судя по довольной ухмылке Льюиса у нее получалось.

— Клэри? — он все-таки принял вызов. — В чем дело?

— Ты где? — без предисловий спросила та.

— Я в парке, что случилось? — напрягшись, повторил Джейс.

— Одного из охотников, не вернувшихся вчера из патруля, нашли. Джейс, он мертв.

 

***

 

Вопреки ожиданиям адрес, данный Клэри, привел Джейса вовсе не в очередные трущобы, глухой перекресток, заброшенное здание или пустующий склад — это оказался вполне приличный жилищный комплекс с многочисленными примитивными, сновавшими туда-сюда по коридорам. Если бы Джейс не был скрыт от них при помощи руны, вслед наверняка летели бы разъяренные крики.   
Стоило подняться на нужный этаж — все наконец стихло. В пустом коридоре не было ни души, а приоткрытая дверь явно указывала на нужную квартиру. Зайдя внутрь, Джейс тут же замер, не скрывая своего удивления при виде Люка.

— Люк? Что ты здесь делаешь? — услышав его голос, из соседней комнаты появилась Изабель, а следом и Клэри.

— Примитивные вызвали полицию, я приехал на вызов один — напарница взяла отгул — и нашел его, — отозвался тот, чуть помедлив, прежде чем пожать протянутую Джейсом руку. — Он в гостиной. Идем.

Гостиная представляла собой достаточно большую комнату, заполненную мебелью, и в обычные дни наверняка была наполнена уютом и комфортом. Сейчас же в ней царил хаос: многочисленные осколки, щепки, разбитые стулья, развороченные кресла, упавший на пол карниз со шторами, перевернутый вверх тормашками диван и — словно всего этого было явно мало — мертвец прямо в центре комнаты.

Подойдя ближе, Джейс принялся старательно отмечать детали: одежда на месте, как и оружие, хотя меч явно использовали — он заметил следы крови и ихора на лезвии. Сломанное стило лежало рядом — приподняв куртку на трупе, Джейс нашел руну, активированную незадолго до смерти — «Скорость» — интересно, почему именно она? Закончив с внешним осмотром, он наконец заглянул мертвецу в глаза и застыл, не понимая, почему не обратил на это внимание раньше?

Охотник был изуродован: глаза вырезали из глазниц (об этом говорили идеально ровные края раны без единого надрыва), кожу с лица аккуратно сняли, как будто с животного, а грудь была разворочена, словно кто-то стремился из нее что-то вырвать.

— Сердца нет, — прежде чем Джейс успел проверить, подтвердила его опасения Клэри. — Так же как глаз и языка.

— Язык? — повторил он, тут же проверяя. — Странно... его просто вырвали. Как и сердце. А вот глаза вырезали. Зачем?

— Боялись повредить? — высказала очевидный вывод Изабель. — Но для чего? Заклинание? Зелье?

— Никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном, — покачал головой Джейс. 

— Я тоже, — отозвался от дверей Люк. — Это не похоже на работу обычного демона.

— Высший? — тут же предположила Клэри.

— Может быть, — согласился Джейс. — Только демоны обычно с аккуратностью не заморачиваются.  
Изабель присела с другой стороны от мертвого и прищурилась:

— А это что? Я практически уверена, что полчаса назад этого не было, — она ткнула пальцем в шею трупа.  
Джейс аккуратно потянул тело на себя, коротко поморщившись от резко ударившего в нос запаха мертвечины, чтобы разглядеть нечто, замеченное Изабель. Как оказалось, на шее сзади имелась странная отметина, отдаленно напоминавшая только-только нарисованную руну, но она выступала над кожей, будто шрам или ожог, и имела странную, ни на что не похожую форму.

— Странно, — снова пробормотал Джейс. — Люк? Ты видел нечто подобное?

— Нет, — наклонившись, отозвался тот. — Никогда.

— Что ж, — Джейс небрежно выпустил тело из рук, и то с неприятным звуком грохнулось об пол. — Похоже, затишье кончилось.

— Стоит показать это Магнусу, — предложила Клэри, быстро зарисовывая странный знак в своем блокноте. — Он может подсказать, связано ли это с каким-то заклинанием.

— Хорошая мысль, — согласился Джейс. — Позвоню ему прямо сейчас.

***

  


Среди множества представителей Нижнего мира Магнус Бейн был, пожалуй, наиболее приемлемым, по мнению Джейса. Он не кричал о ненависти, не принимался припоминать все грехи нефилимов по отношению к своей расе, не требовал мира во всем мире. При общении с Бейном все сводилось к простому слову «выгода». Все просто: платишь — получаешь помощь, не платишь — не получаешь. 

Пожалуй, первым и последним разом, когда Магнус отступил от этого своего принципа, был тот случай, когда они обратились за помощью в поисках Джослин. Единственное, что все еще продолжало смущать Джейса, это тот факт, что убедили Магнуса помочь не просьбы и увещевания Клэри, а появление Изабель. Магнус уже собирался выставить их — это было ясно по его лицу — но стоило появиться Изабель, как он, смерив ее странным взглядом, все же согласился помочь. И Джейсу было бы проще игнорировать тот факт, что Магнус не взял ни цента за свои старания, если бы странные взгляды на Изабель имели хоть какое-то продолжение — это был бы далеко не первый раз, когда внешность и откровенная сексуальность Иззи играли им на руку, — но за этим не последовало ничего. Магнус продолжил им помогать и после обнаружения Джослин — правда, исправно присылая скрупулезно составленные чеки для оплаты, — и порой только его участие спасало их затеи от полного провала.

Особенно неоценимой оказалась его помощь во время нападения Валентина и Джонатана на Идрис. Пожалуй, именно тогда Джейс, как и многие другие охотники, впервые увидели истинную магическую мощь. Бейн сражался наравне с ними, разбрасывая демонов как невинных котят, успевая параллельно прикрывать нефилимов от ударов в спину. Теперь уважение и симпатия, испытываемые Джейсом к Магнусу, мешались с восхищением и страхом. Он вдруг с отчетливой ясностью понял, что из всех рас, населяющих Нижний мир, именно маги — наиболее опасные. Вампиры, оборотни, даже фэйри — все они лишь далекие потомки своих демонических пращуров, в отличие от детей Лилит. Какова их истинная сила? Есть ли у нее границы? Почему-то Джейсу казалось, что нет. И им стоит благодарить провидение, что маги всегда предпочитали жить отдельно друг от друга, образуя небольшие коммуны редко и скорее из удобства, чем из надобности. Ведь, предпочти они строить иерархические сообщества как оборотни или вампиры, любому, кто попытался бы напасть на них, пришлось бы очень и очень туго.

Джейс еще раз набрал номер и раздосадовано чертыхнулся, вновь услышав короткие гудки.

— Что такое? — заметив его раздражение, спросила Изабель.

— Магнус не берет трубку, — ответил Джейс. — Он игнорирует только меня?

Молча вытянув телефон вместо ответа, Изабель пожала плечами. Когда спустя минуту досада появилась и на ее лице, Джейс нахмурился.

— И у тебя занято?

— Странно, — буркнула Изабель. — Обычно он всегда отвечает.

— А вы видели его после Идриса? — уточнила Клэри. — В последний раз я разговаривала с ним после битвы, а потом он вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Вы связывались с ним после этого?

— Нет, — покачала головой Изабель. — Надобности не было.

— Как и у меня, — также кивнул Джейс, оглядываясь по сторонам. После того как они передали тело научной группе из Института, они с Клэри и Изабель особо не спешили, решив пройтись. — До его лофта пять минут ходьбы.

— Мы с тобой, — тут же отозвалась Клэри.

И как бы ни хотелось Джейсу избавиться от секундной улыбки, появившейся при виде нежелания Клэри отпускать его одного, он поспешил задавить это чувство.

Они быстро добирались до места — в предрассветные часы улицы опустели, и казалось, что все вокруг затихkо в ожидании начала нового дня. На первый стук в дверь никто не откликнулся — и не удивительно: Магнус скорее застрелил бы нарушившего его покой засранца, чем открыл дверь сразу — так что, выждав около минуты, Джейс постучал снова, со всего маху колотя кулаком по двери и пару раз добавив ногой, чтобы его точно услышали. Из-за двери по-прежнему ничего не было слышно: ни шороха натягиваемой одежды, ни раздраженного шарканья, ни злобного бурчания, обещающего стучащему семь казней египетских в современной интерпретации в комбинации с кастрацией, — но та внезапно открылась, однако на пороге оказался вовсе не Магнус.

— Не знала, что у нефилимов бывают лишние конечности, — сонно пробормотала неизвестная девушка, застыв на пороге.

Ошарашенный Джейс не знал, что ответить. Незнакомка явно была магом: это выдавала темно-синяя кожа и шикарные белоснежные волосы, небольшими волнами спускавшиеся к плечам. Она чувствовала себя как дома: небрежно куталась в явно мужской халат, а маленькие ступни тонули в больших меховых тапочках, — и очевидно не испытывала к внезапным гостям теплых чувств: судя по синякам под глазами и постоянным зевкам, ее куда больше интересовала возможность побыстрее вернуться в постель, а не беседовать с ними.

— Эм... Нам нужен Магнус Бейн, по срочному делу, — быстро припомнив деловой тон, собрался с мыслями Джейс, отбросив пустые предположения.

— Магнуса нет, — резко вскинула на него глаза девушка. — И в ближайшее время он не появится.

— Что значит «нет»? — настороженно уточнила Клэри. — И, простите, но кто вы такая?

Вопрос, видимо, весьма позабавил незнакомку, поскольку ответ просто источал сарказм:

— А ты, кто? Невеста будущей жертвы хирурга? — с усмешкой кивнула в сторону Джейса она. — И дела Магнуса не касаются никого, кроме него и его друзей. 

— Мы — его друзья, — заметила Изабель.

— Очень сомневаюсь, — парировала та. — Среди его друзей нефилимов замечено не было. 

— Это немного отдает расизмом, — как бы между прочим заметила Клэри.

— Сказала представительница самой расисткой расы в мире, — тем же тоном отозвалась незнакомка.  
— Проваливайте отсюда.

— Подождите! — задержал дверь рукой Джейс. — Мы не с того начали. Я — Джейс Эрондейл, это Клэри Фрэй, — он указал на Изабель, — а это Изабель Лайтвуд, и мы действительно...

— Лайтвуд? — вдруг перебила его та.

— Да, — кивнула Изабель.

Девушка окинула ее странным взглядом, застыв, стоило заметить красный рубин, который Изабель практически не снимала. 

— Магнус ведь уже вам помогал, да? — тон ее голоса из насмешливого вдруг превратился в задумчивый  
— Это из-за вас он влез в эту заварушку с Валентином.

— Мы лишь просили о помощи, — настороженно отозвался Джейс. 

— Ну, да, — все также задумчиво отозвалась та. — Заходите.

Не скрывая своего удивления от резкой перемены настроения неизвестной, Джейс все-таки быстро шагнул внутрь, убедившись, что Изабель и Клэри последовали за ним. 

Закрыв за ними дверь, незнакомка затянула расползающиеся полы халата потуже и, сложив руки на груди, проговорила:

— Меня зовут Катарина. И хотя Магнуса тут нет, думаю, он бы хотел, чтобы я вам помогла. Итак, — она села на диван, подобрав под себя ноги, — в чем же дело?

— Эм, — Джейс, все ещё ошеломленный внезапной сменой гнева на милость, несколько растерялся. — Это не та информация, которую стоит рассказывать кому-то постороннему.

— Мальчик, одно то, что Магнус Бейн доверяет мне ключи от своего лофта, должно убедить кого угодно в том, что я умею хранить секреты, — снисходительным тоном отозвалась Катарина.

Клэри и Изабель переглянулись с Джейсом. В словах Катарины определенно был смысл. Магнус слыл этаким чудаком-затворником, устраивавшим самые крутые вечеринки в Нижнем мире. При этом при внешней открытости и доступности достоверной информации о его прошлом за пределами идеально прозрачных сделок с различными Институтами и Идрисом было удручающе мало. Сам Магнус неохотно шел на контакт, предпочитая отшучиваться, словно очерчивая невидимую линию, за которую никому не позволял заходить. Когда всплыла на поверхность его связь с Камиллой Белкур — это немного шокировало. Нет, конечно, не факт их знакомства или былых отношений — это стоило ожидать, учитывая бессмертие магов, нет. Удивило отношение Магнуса — все его действия, все слова, все это было наполнено каким-то странным сожалением, горечью и отстраненностью — определенно не тем, что ждешь, когда твой знакомый оказался вынужден выдать бывшую организации, которая почти наверняка ее казнит.

Так что утверждение Катарины имело все права на существование.

— Убили нефилима. Причем весьма странно, — наконец пояснил ситуацию Джейс, открывая фотографии на телефоне. — Вот, — это не похоже на демона, а на шее, сзади, у него странный символ, похожий на руну...

— Может, она и есть?

— Нет, среди рун нет ничего такого, — возразила Клэри, листая свой блокнот. 

— Ты ведь девочка Джослин, да? — хмыкнула Катарина. — Что ж, полагаю, ты со своими способностями определенно знаешь толк в рунах. Покажите мне этот знак?

— Через секунду, — кивнул Джейс. — Странно не только это. У него вырезали глаза, язык и сердце. Это не похоже на обычное убийство, как это делают демоны — нет ни рваных ран, ни следов ихора, ни слизи — ничего, кроме следов борьбы и мертвого охотника.

— Если исключить из уравнения ангельскую сущность получатся весьма специфичные ингредиенты, — нахмурилась Катарина. — Но я не могу припомнить ни одного зелья, где бы использовались все элементы. Язык часто добавляют в эликсир истины, сердце применяется в серьезных проклятьях и старых рецептах, глаза — для прорицания, но все сразу... так как выглядел тот знак?

— Вот, — Клэри протянула ей свои зарисовки.

Поначалу Катарина была явно настроена скептично — это явственно читалось на ее лице. Вдруг что-то переменилось. Она напряглась, подалась вперед, принялась быстро перелистывать страницы блокнота, служившего Клэри вместо альбома, бегала глазами по зарисовкам, а затем вскинула глаза на Джейса.

— Вы нашли только одно тело?

— Что значит «только одно»? — насторожился Джейс.

— Я спросила: это единственный нефилим, погибший таким образом? — Катарина повысила голос, продолжая тыкать пальцем в рисунки Клэри.

— Если бы были другие, мы бы... — вообще не понимая, что происходит, начал, было, Джейс, но остановился окликнутый Изабель.

— Джейс! — она торопливо подняла глаза от телефона, на экране которого можно было разглядеть только-только открытое сообщение. — Они нашли остальных членов патруля. Они мертвы. Точно также.

— Сколько их? — Катарина резко поднялась с дивана и, быстро вернув Клэри блокнот, скрылась за приоткрытыми дверями спальни.

— Двое.

— Как не вовремя! — простонала та. — У всех нет того же комплекта органов?

— Да, — все еще ожидая какого-то вердикта, кивнула Изабель, обменявшись тревожными взглядами с Джейсом.

— У них были парабатаи?

Джейс быстро остановил Клэри, явно собиравшуюся ответить:

— Какой в этом смысл?

— Я задала вопрос! — резко отозвалась Катарина, выходя из спальни уже полностью одетой, торопливо поправляя кофту и волосы. — И мне нужен ответ, если вы все еще нуждаетесь в помощи!

— Нет, по крайней мере, нам это неизвестно, — чуть ли не скрипя зубами, все-таки ответил Джейс, понимая, что иначе от той ничего не добьешься.

— Выясните это! — резко приказала Катарина, подхватывая со стола ключи. — Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Время играет против вас.

— А куда вы? — все еще соблюдая элементарную вежливость, поинтересовалась Клэри.

— За Магнусом, — просто отозвалась та. — Лабиринт не пустит никого из вас, а значит, мне стоит нарушить его уединение.

— Лабиринт?.. Тот самый? Спиральный Лабиринт? — ошеломленно уточнила Изабель.

— Да, тот самый. Заодно поднимите данные по «la guerra di cuori» в своих архивах, — бросила в ответ Катарина, взмахом руки открывая темное зарево портала. — Поторопитесь. Времени действительно очень мало, — сказав это, она шагнула в клубящийся вихрь магии, который мгновенно схлопнулся за ее спиной.

На мгновение повисла тишина.

— Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял? — уточнила все-таки Изабель.

  


***

  


Все это было как-то странно. Обстоятельства убийства не складывались с конечной картиной, мотивы преступника — кем бы он ни был — ускользали от Джейса, оставляя в полной растерянности. Кто достаточно силен, чтобы убить нефилима? Демон. Несколько старых вампиров, достаточно сильный маг, оборотень, любой из фэйри. В общем, нижнемирец или группа их. И другой нефилим. В памяти невольно всплыло искаженное яростью лицо Валентина и полное ненависти — Джонатана, но Джейс поспешил стряхнуть навязчивые воспоминания. Нет. Второго Валентина быть просто не может.

По возвращении в Институт они разделились: Изабель направилась в прозекторскую — несмотря на легкомысленное поведение и порой развратный внешний вид, она была на редкость внимательным анатомом, — Клэри вызвалась разузнать суть слов Катарины, и Джейс вздохнул с облегчением, обретя хрупкое равновесие. Рядом с Клэри было тяжело. Чувствовать ее запах, видеть блеск глаз, слышать звонкий, немного резкий голос — порой казалось, что это лишь медленная пытка, призванная уничтожить его. Это отвлекало. Порой Джейсу казалось, что Валентин был не так уж и не прав в своих суждениях о чувствах. 

Дела Института, легшие на плечи Джейса на время отсутствия Мариз и Роберта, захватили его, стоило только переступить порог. И он с небывалым энтузиазмом окунулся в них с головой. Все эти нюансы, графики, распределение средств, тактика, стратегия... Джейс был хорошо знаком со всеми тонкостями и правилами подковёрных интриг — Валентин позаботился об его образовании куда лучше, чем могли бы любые другие учителя, — но при этом откровенно не любил этим заниматься. Ответственность давила. Подавляла. Джейс знал, что мог бы стать в этом хорош, если бы действительно захотел. Вот только он не хотел. Совсем.

— Гниешь над бумажками? — из раздумий его вытащил веселый голос Иззи.

— Хочешь меня от них спасти? — в тон ей отозвался он.

— Может быть, — пожала плечами она. — Если ты хочешь узнать результаты вскрытия.

— Я слушаю, — Джейс тут же вскинул голову, сдвинув ненавистные отчеты в сторону.

— И сердце, и язык, и глаза удалили после смерти, — тут же перешла к сути Изабель, задумчиво изучая несколько облупившийся лак на ногтях. 

— Тогда от чего они умерли? — нахмурился Джейс.

— Знак. Тот, что на шее. Он прожег кожу и мышцы до самой кости, — Изабель вздохнула, привычно теребя висящий на шее камень. — Думаю, это он убил их. 

— Что-то вроде магической печати?

— Наверно. Я попыталась найти что-то подобное в наших архивах, но...

— А вот у меня получилось, — без стука вошла Клэри.

— Что-то нашла? — тут же переключилась на нее Изабель.

— «La guerra di cuori» переводится с итальянского как «война сердец», — пояснила Клэри, не отводя глаз от своих записей. — Единственное упоминание этого выражения встречается в хрониках Римского Института восемнадцатого века. Как я поняла благодаря переводчику, так они называют некий кризис в своих рядах, случившийся в то время. Точнее, сказать не могу.

— Трудности с переводом? — нахмурился Джейс.

— Нет. Переводить нечего, — покачала головой Клэри. — Я даже отправила огненное письмо в город Костей, но получила только один документ. По словам братьев, большая часть архива Римского Института сгорела во время войн в начале двадцатого столетия. 

— А что за документ? — огорченно уточнила Изабель.

— А вот это интересно, — Клэри подошла к столу Джейса и аккуратно развернула ветхий пергамент. — Это отчет о расследовании убийства нефилима. 

— И ты хочешь сказать, — уловил тонкий намек Джейс, — что...

— Что у него вырвали сердце, язык и глаза, — кивнула та.

— Значит, такое все-таки уже случалось прежде, — задумчиво протянул Джейс. — Там нет ничего...

— Нет, об итогах расследования там ничего нет, — мгновенно поняла, в чем его вопрос Клэри, заставив того в который раз удивиться, насколько легко она улавливает ход его мыслей. — Но есть еще кое-что.

— Что? — заинтересованно подалась вперед Изабель.

— Взгляните, кто составил этот доклад.

Джейс и Изабель тут же наклонились над пергаментом, выискивая подпись, и так же синхронно замерли, разобрав в изящных завитушках знакомую фамилию.

— «А. Лайтвуд»? — повторила вслух Изабель.

— Не помню, чтобы кто-нибудь говорил о том, что Лайтвуды были в Италии, — нахмурился Джейс.

— Можно проверить хроники...

— Уже, — отозвалась Клэри, протягивая Изабель планшет с выведенным на экран ее же собственным семейным древом. — Единственный А. Лайтвуд подходящий нам по временным рамкам — Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, младший брат Максимиллиана Лайтвуда, твоего восьмикратного прадедушки.

— И он умер молодым, — Изабель вчиталась в годы жизни своего предка. — Ему было двадцать один.

— И у него была сестра Изабелла, — с легким смешком заметил Джейс, заглянув в планшет через ее плечо. — Забавно.

— В компьютерных файлах на него больше ничего нет.

— Нужно пересмотреть семейные документы, но это займет много времени, — отозвалась Изабель.

— А что там, по поводу того, были ли у погибших парабатаи? 

— Нет, не было, — ответила Клэри. — Вернее, уже не было.

— То есть? — не совсем понял ее Джейс.

— Они все заключали связь, но их парабатаи погибли. Один почти шесть лет назад на охоте, двое других — во время сражения у Аликанте.

— И что это должно значить? 

— Я не знаю, — пожала плечами Изабель. — Но единственное, что их всех объединяет, кроме обстоятельств смерти.

— Что-то здесь не так, — пробормотал Джейс. — Я свяжусь с Безмолвными братьями сам. Попробую узнать, может они что-то утаили.

— Смысл? — фыркнула Изабель.

— Я кое-что понял, пока был заперт в городе Костей, — пояснил свою позицию Джейс. — Братья не подчиняются никому, даже Клэйву. В них своя весьма гибкая мораль и своеобразное представление о том, каково место охотников в мире. Один из тех, что меня сторожил, брат Захария, он сказал, что каждый из них заплатил страшную цену за то, чтобы стать частью братства. Каждый из братьев лишается своей человечности при переходе, — он бросил взгляд на внимательно слушающих его девушек. — Это изменяет отношение братьев к тому, что важно, а что нет. Они сами решают, чем делиться с охотниками. Они вполне могли решить, что этот документ, — он кивнул на бумагу с подписью «А. Лайтвуд», — все, что нам нужно знать.

— Не могу сказать, что поняла, о чем ты, но — хэй! — ты здесь босс, а не я, так что валяй! — спокойно отозвалась Изабель. — А мы с Клэри пока зароемся по уши в семейную историю.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джейс. — Я запретил кому-либо покидать Институт без приказа, — он тревожно постучал по столешнице. — Будьте осторожны.

  


  


Красоту Рима сложно было оспорить. Древние монументальные колонны старых храмов, изысканные шпили соборов, готические линии особняков, в изящности и эстетической привлекательности которых дворяне соревновались, стремясь перещеголять один другого. Все это сияло, блестело и крутилось в вечном водовороте жизни, несмотря ни на что: ни на войну, ни мир. Иногда Магнусу казалось, что жизнь здесь остановилась. Застыла в состоянии вечного праздника, суеты и предвкушения чего-то нового.

Его карету немного подкинуло на ухабе — Магнус едва успел подхватить выскользнувшую из рук трость — возница торопливо бормотал извинения, то и дело поминая Бога, Иисуса и иже с ними. Подобная набожность всегда была непонятна Магнусу, а порой — почти всегда на самом деле — весьма раздражала.

— Тпру-у-у! Прибыли, господин Бейн!

Подхватив шляпу и трость, Магнус поспешил покинуть карету, бросив вознице паре монет в оплату. Палаццо Корсини утопало в зелени. Шедевр современной мысли, изящное творение искусного архитектора с белыми колоннами, изящными узорами и традиционными сюжетами из античной мифологии, проглядывавшими и в облицовке здания, и в мраморной лестнице, и в кованых решетках. А позолота! Стоило ступить внутрь — казалось, все утопало в блеске драгоценного металла. Великолепный памятник. Как архитектору, так и безграничному эго представителей семейства Корсини.

Что Магнусу нравилось в итальянцах, так это их характер: громкие, шумные, полные страсти, склонные к театральности и внезапным взрывам, казалось, представители этой нации никогда не вырастают, оставаясь детьми, нестесненными рамками условностей взрослой жизни. И она — жизнь — в ответ била в них ключом, заражая все вокруг. Но их стремление превзойти друг друга порой доходило до абсурда, выливаясь в монументальные сооружения, громкие карнавалы, чуть менее громкие, но куда более развязные салонные вечеринки и откровенно развратные «чаепития». 

Сбросив богато расшитый редингот вместе с цилиндром и тростью на руки услужливому камердинеру, Магнус одернул манжеты, стряхнул невидимые пылинки с аби насыщенно синего цвета и лишь после этого, полностью убедившись в идеальности своего внешнего вида в ближайшем зеркале, проследовал в приемный зал, где уже во всю проходил прием.

Расписные двери распахнулись перед ним, открывая проход в просторную залу, где преобладали яркие зеленые оттенки. У стен выстроились столы, которые буквально ломились от различных яств, порой самого экзотичного вида, а у противоположного входа, виднелась небольшая сцена, на которой, едва успевая утирать пот, струнный оркестр разыгрывал нашумевшие «Времена года» Вивальди.

— Магнус Бейн! — громко огласил его прибытие дворецкий, и Магнус тут же заметил, как скривились в праведном негодовании лица некоторых присутствовавших.

Забавно. Сменились десятилетия, страны, поколения, а снобы остались. Эти же самые люди не гнушались и не гнушаются покупать у Магнуса афродизиаки, приворотные зелья, эликсиры молодости, красоты, успеха... Причем, покупать практически в промышленных масштабах, но при этом морщиться от одного звучания его имени так, будто они съели чертов корабль только что созревших лимонов.

— Магнус! Mio caro! — раздалось поблизости, стоило тому сделать шаг.

Федерика Корсини, молодая — ей только-только минуло тридцать пять — вдова, появилась из-за спин аристократов, вместе с приятного вида женщиной приблизительно ее же возраста, буквально таща ту за собой за руку.

— Какое счастье, bello, что ты наконец-то появился, — беспокойно воскликнула она, лишь на минуту замолчав, чтобы оставить на щеках Магнуса звонкие поцелуи, обдав его едким ароматов французских духов и постаравшись томно прижаться к нему грудью.

Однако, несмотря на все ее старания, самообладания Магнус не потерял:

— Это честь для меня: быть приглашенным на ваш праздник, мадам, — он подхватил затянутую в тонкую перчатку руку Федерики и целомудренно поцеловал. — Должен признать, особняк действительно поражает воображение.

— Лживый льстец! — Федерика шутливо хлестнула его по плечу ладонью. — Я прекрасно знаю, что ты предпочел бы маленький особнячок, вроде того, где ты обретаешься сейчас, любым пышным хоромам.

— У меня там достаточно места для одного, — в тон ей отозвался Магнус.

— Даже для двух достаточно, если они будут в постели, — даже не пытаясь прикрыть намек, парировала та. — Но не будем об этом! — она обернулась к позабытой спутнице. — Магнус, это Тереза Трублад, их семья только что переехала в Рим из Лондона, правда замечательно? Наконец-то, сможем получить достоверные сведения о британской моде из первых рук!

— Приятно познакомиться, лорд Бейн, я премного о вас наслышана, — ровным голосом отозвалась женщина.

Едва услышав знакомую фамилию, Магнус быстро окинул взглядом открытые участки тела леди Трублад в поисках подтверждения своей догадки и тут же разглядел едва заметный черный росчерк у самого края лифа — если не знать, что искать, и не заметишь, а для Магнуса наличие руны было очевидно.

— Я не лорд, — веселье, которое всегда приносила с собой Федерика, рассеялось как дым. — Приятно познакомиться, миледи. Надеюсь, вам понравится Рим.

— Уже нравится, — отозвалась Тереза.

— Магнус — местный волшебник, — поспешила сгладить явное напряжение между гостями Федерика.  
— Он ни за что не признается в чем секрет, но его эликсиры и экстракты дают самые невероятные эффекты. Все, что не пожелаете!

— Все, что не пожелаю? — Магнус тут же заметил в лице Терезы подозрение.

— В пределах разумного, конечно, — добавил он от себя к этой невольной рекомендации от говорливой Федерики.

— О, боже, кажется, лорд Манмати вот-вот наденет тарелку с салатом на голову маркизу де Фонсет! — обернулась на звук раздраженных голосов Федерика. — Магнус, ты бы не мог побыть провожатым Терезы, пока я отлучусь? Отлично! Благодарю, bello! — сказав это, она тут же растворилась в толпе.  
Стоило Магнусу, проводив стройную фигурку Федерики взглядом, вновь посмотреть на леди Трублад, как он натолкнулся на немного злой прищур.

— Даже не пытаетесь прятаться, да? — уже без какого-либо намека на любезность заметила Тереза. 

— Если бы это было так, меня уже давно бросили гнить в ведьминской ловушке где-нибудь под Ватиканом, чтобы не тревожить покой Папы внеплановым появлением Антихриста, — в тон ей отозвался Магнус. — Идрис решил, что Петир не справляется?

— Лайтвуд — лучший руководитель, который только может быть в данных обстоятельствах. Клэйв тревожит ситуация в целом, так что вам не стоит бояться смены власти, — надменно проговорила леди Трублад.  
— Я здесь по собственной инициативе.

— Вот как?

— Мне нужен посредник для переговоров с вампирами. Насколько нам известно, вампирские кланы Рима относятся к вам с большим уважением и даже почтением. Ваши приятельские отношения с Августой — приятный плюс, — она тут же перешла к делу. 

— Я еще не согласился, — нахмурился Магнус, чуть ли не физически чувствуя, как ощерилась на его слова охотница.

— Это не просьба, мистер Бейн. У меня достаточно полномочий, чтобы прикрыть вашу торговлю, а вас самого отправить доживать свой долгий век в темницы Аликанте — а это куда менее приятное место, чем ведьмины ямы.

— Сообщите время и место, — поджав губы, признал поражение Магнус.

— Рада, что мы поняли друг друга, — едко отозвалась Трублад. — Я сообщу подробности позже, — довольная улыбка буквально прилипла к ее лицу. — Всего хорошего, мистер Бейн.

Когда она наконец исчезла в толпе, Магнус позволил раздражению выплеснуться наружу — бокал с шампанским, подхваченный им в самом начале вечера, со звоном осыпался на пол мелкими осколками.  
Ближайший официант кинулся вытирать пролившееся шампанское, а второй, метнувшийся следом, принялся услужливо подбирать осколки. Убедившись, что стекло лишь немного оцарапало ладонь, Магнус поспешил в сторону небольших альковов, которые, явно благодаря предусмотрительности хозяев, были размешены по обе стороны зала. Пройдя мимо парочки занятых — их было легко распознать по закрытым гардинам, — он огляделся по сторонам, намереваясь увести с подносов сновавшей туда-сюда прислуги как минимум еще один, а лучше два бокальчика шампанского. Но прежде чем он успел найти хоть что-нибудь, отдаленно похожее на желанный напиток, кто-то затянул его в уже занятый альков. Магнус уже распахнул рот, собираясь возмутиться человеческой наглости, как некто впился в его губы жадным поцелуем. В нос ударил знакомый аромат апельсинов, и Магнус, поначалу пытавшийся вырываться, начал не менее активно отвечать целовавшему. Он скользнул руками вдоль чужого, но знакомого до миллиметра, тела, тут же поглотив глухой стон, вызванный его движениями. Мужчина напротив него — твердость мышц напротив не вызывала сомнений — запустил руки в его по-плебейски короткие волосы и потянул, вынудив Магнуса запрокинуть голову, подставляя шею под обжигающие касания губ.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, лицо Магнуса озарила до неприличия довольная улыбка.

— Этот вечер резко стал удивительно хорош... — хрипло проговорил он, не торопясь открывать глаза.

— Прости, — послышался в ответ хорошо знакомый голос. — У тебя был слишком серьезный вид. Не смог удержаться. 

— Кажется, мне стоит хмуриться почаще, — весело заметил Магнус, медленно открывая глаза.

— Возможно, — с коротким смешком отозвался темноволосый юноша напротив него.

— Ты появился как нельзя вовремя, Александр, — нараспев проговорил Магнус.

Тот протянул руку и ласково провел по его щеке.

— Прости. Если бы я знал, что Тереза придет сюда...

— Алек, я тебя не виню, — торопливо перебил его Магнус, а затем с усмешкой добавил, — почти.

Широкая улыбка вновь осветила лицо Алека:

— Что ж, тогда мне нужно вымолить прощение, — наклонившись, он оставил еще один легкий поцелуй на его губах.

— Определенно, — согласился Магнус, во всю смакуя предвкушение. — И как можно скорее.

— У тебя есть здесь еще какие-нибудь дела? — Алек кивнул в сторону шумящего зала.

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Хотя, — Магнус окинул его долгим взглядом, — один великолепный юноша в темно-сером аби наверняка мог бы заставить меня передумать.

— Правда? — явно уловил намек Алек. — Великолепный?

— Безусловно, — кивнул Магнус. — Вот только ты гораздо лучше смотришься без одежды, поэтому меня куда больше интересует, как скоро ты сможешь добраться до моего дома?

— Увидимся через полчаса, — Алек коротко сжал его пальцы и выскользнул из алькова, оставив Магнуса в нетерпении отсчитывать условленное время, прежде чем пойти следом.

  


">  


В тишине Города костей каждый звук был сродни громкому крику прямо в ухо. Шаги посетителей эхом отражались от камней, разносились по переплетениям коридоров, постепенно сливаясь с шумом подземного ветра, и терялись в бесконечности переходов. В этом лабиринте, построенном на костях, было легко потеряться — лишь Безмолвные братья — постоянные жители и хранители города — способны без труда отыскать путь через город.

Сегодня же покой обители древнего ордена нефилимов нарушали громкие звуки ударов и тяжелое дыхание, которое издалека можно было легко принять за завывание подземного ветра. Брат Захария скользил по коридорам, ориентируясь на громкость чужеродного для тишины Безмолвного города звука, пока не вышел на небольшую площадку перед рядом одинаковых келий. Те сейчас пустовали — братья, занимавшие их, либо находились в бесконечных разветвлениях библиотеки, либо отправились на зов охотников. Практически все, кроме одного.

Брат Азария был членом ордена немногим дольше Захарии — что-то около века или более того — и из всего их братства только он, пожалуй, мог действительно его понять. Он тоже был неправильным. Руны подействовали лишь частично: брат Азария сохранил свои темные волосы, которые продолжал связывать в аккуратный хвост, его фигура не утратила физической мощи, а глаза оставались распахнутыми и теплыми. Единственными истинно «безмолвными» чертами в нем были навечно сомкнутые губы и повышенные способности к телепатии. В остальном же... Он по-прежнему тренировался. Каждый день, чувствуя начало дня каким-то неведомым образом, он начал с занятий с оружием, полностью игнорируя непонимание и досаду старших братьев. Он не любил тишину библиотеки, но при этом неохотно покидал Город костей.

Что служило причиной, Захария не знал, хоть и пытался интересоваться у других. Но полностью переродившиеся братья больше интересовались науками, историей, рунами и премудростями магии, чем прошлым одного из них.

— Тебе не нужно тренироваться больше, помнишь? Оружие говорящих — мечи, оружие молчаливых — мысли? — наконец, заговорил вслух Захария, игнорируя телепатическое эхо голосов остальных братьев в своей голове.

—  _Если бы я перестал, что бы ты напоминал мне изо дня в день?_ — с тенью улыбки отозвался мысленно Азария.

— Например, что ты должен стремиться к знанию...

—  _О, я стремлюсь. Просто не к тому же, что остальные наши собратья, Захария. Они ищут смысл, происхождение, связи, глубинное понимание... Руны, метки, заклинания. Они хотят найти способ преодолеть барьеры, установленные природой и небесами, а я видел достаточно, чтобы даже не пытаться_ , — опуская шест, которым ударял по каменной колонне, точно по тренировочной кукле, ответил Азария. Пот стекал по его лицу и обнаженному торсу, лишенному каких-либо отметин, кроме ряда рун, в которых Захария без труда опознал знаки инициации, и грубого шрама на боку, чем-то напоминавшего след от серьезного ожога.

— Что с тобой?

—  _Прости,_  — послышался тяжелый вздох. —  _Я разговаривал с братом Михеем. Он хочет, чтобы я чаще покидал обитель._

— Что тебя смущает? — не понимал Захария. — Это наша обязанность и священный долг.

—  _Я не смущен, брат Захария. Я боюсь,_  — Азария накинул на плечи традиционную мантию.

— Боишься?

—  _Да. Страх — то чувство, которое теряешь одним из первых за год безмолвия. Жаль, ты не избежал этой участи_.

— Страх туманит разум и мешает видеть истину, — настаивал Захария. — Нам нельзя терять ясность.

—  _Ты прав. Возможно,_ — спокойно отозвался Азария, поправляя рукава своего одеяния. —  _Ты что-то хотел?.._

— О, да. Джейс Эрондейл пришел за ответами.

—  _Так дай их ему. В последнее время ты оживился, узнав о новом Эрондейле,_  — даже в мысленном тоне Азарии легко различалась насмешка.

— Ему не нужны ответы, которые могу дать я. Ему нужны твои, — продолжал настаивать брат Захария.

—  _О чем он спрашивает?_  — все же уточнил тот.

— О «la guerra di cuori».

Лицо брата Азарии еле уловимо изменилось. Он поспешил накинуть капюшон, скрывший искаженные черты лица, и тут же шагнул в коридор, даже не потрудившись ответить. Брат Захария последовал за ним. Некоторые переходы, использованные Азарией, стали для него открытием — Захария с еле скрываемой досадой дополнил свою мысленную карту подземелий, стоило им спустя всего пять минут оказаться на верхних уровнях, открытых доступу простых нефилимов.

Джейс Эрондейл — временный новый глава Нью-Йоркского Института, стоял перед Мечом, сложив руки за спиной.

—  _Ты искал ответов, юный Эрондейл?_  — несколько мальчишеский тон брата Азарии заставил того дернуться от неожиданности.

— Да, — просто кивнул он, нахмурившись, явно не узнавая стоявшего перед ним Безмолвного брата. — А вы...

— Брат Азария редко покидает обитель, Джейс, — тут же вмешался Захария. — Я посчитал, что твой вопрос стоит задать ему.

— Благодарю, — почтительно отозвался Эрондейл, чуть поклонившись, — незначительный, но приятный жест искреннего уважения не ускользнул от внимания обоих братьев. — Итак?..

—  _Война сердец есть самая оберегаемая и самая позорная часть истории охотников,_  — тут же отозвался брат Азария, отвернувшись в сторону, будто надеясь спрятаться от пытливого взгляда Джейса. —  _Все упоминания о ней были вымараны, выжжены из летописных источников, о ней не говорили, не упоминали. Клэйв сделал все, чтобы о ней забыли. Сейчас о ней могут рассказать лишь немногие живые и пара десятков мертвых._

— Это как-то связано с парабатаями? — уточнил Джейс.

Захария не видел лица Азарии, но почувствовал, как тот внутренне содрогнулся, будто слова Эрондейла его задели.

—  _Тебе не понравится эта история,_  — вдруг заметил брат Азария. —  _Я чувствую в тебе яростное желание связи, острую незавершенность... ты не нашел среди друзей того, кто бы дополнил тебя, но чтишь связь парабатаев так, как будто являешься ее частью. Мои ответы... возможно, они тебя уничтожат._

— Я все же рискну, — раздраженно фыркнул Джейс — ему явно не понравился тон Азарии — назидательный и излишне переживающий, будто тот сомневался в способности охотника воспринимать неприятные новости.

—  _Ты сам этого попросил,_  — чуть погодя, ответил брат Азария.

И рассказал то, что ни Джейс, ни брат Захария не были готовы услышать.

  


  


Стоило неловко упасть на кровать, как ни один из них не может сдержать смеха, прежде чем потянуться за очередным поцелуем. Одежда — дорогая, идеальная, яркая — большей своей частью небрежно валялась на полу, точно отмечая их путь от дверей к гигантскому ложу из красного дерева, которое в свое время обошлось Магнусу в небольшое состояние. 

В комнате несколько прохладно — камин очевидно давно погас, а Магнуса сейчас куда сильнее волновал Алек, выгибающийся в его объятьях, чем холодная дрожь, пробежавшая по собственному разгоряченному телу. Тем более что замершие ладони было куда приятнее греть на груди Алека, очерчивая ледяными кончиками пальцев изгибы рун и мягкие линии мышц. 

Тот еле-еле дернулся при первом касании, недовольно шипя:

— Ледышка, — но тут же растерял всякое недовольство, заметив, что Магнус, воспользовавшись короткой передышкой, избавился от нижнего белья, оставшись обнаженным.

— Ты меня согреешь, — спокойно отозвался Магнус, тут же устраиваясь на коленях Алека, скользнувшего горячими ладонями по обнаженной спине.

— Конечно, — легко выдохнул тот, утягивая мага в нежный поцелуй.

Мягкая ткань нижних штанов Алека быстро промокла от смазки и заметно топорщилась в паху, выдавая его возбуждение. Закинув руки тому на шею, Магнус прижался к Алеку практически вплотную, с тихим вздохом потираясь о напряженный член, несколько досадуя на нерасторопность любовника. Почувствовав ягодицы Магнуса, скользнувшие вдоль его естества, Алек еле слышно застонал и поспешил избавиться от последнего препятствия в виде испачканного белья, чтобы спустя мгновения ощутить прикосновение кожи к коже. 

Алек любил каждое мгновение происходящего: нежные руки Магнуса, впивавшиеся в плечи; жадные поцелуи-укусы, оставленные им на шее; судорожное биение сердца; давление ног, обхватывавших пояс; каменную твердость члена, прижимавшегося к животу. Каждое движение, каждый вздох, каждый стон, сорвавшийся с губ — все как будто впервые, ярко, неожиданно, горячо, страстно, необходимо, правильно. 

Пользуясь моментом, Алек легко повалил Магнуса на постель, а тот даже не подумал выпустить его из хватки, утягивая за собой. Член Алека заскользил вдоль паха, толкнулся в мошонку — Магнус гортанно застонал, откинув голову, по которой Алек тут же прошелся поцелуями, — а затем двинулся дальше, коротко прижавшись к туго сжатому кольцу мышц, но так и проникнув внутрь. 

— Дальше, Алек, дальше! — негодуя, воскликнул Магнус, раздирая ногтями его плечи в кровь. 

— Ты не готов, — хрипло ответил Алек, прервав очередной всплеск несогласия нежным поцелуем. — Где масло?..

Взмах руки — элегантный, небрежный — и флакончик с заветным содержимым оказался в ладони Алека. Подняв глаза, он успел заметить, как погасли золотые всполохи в глазах Магнуса и, коротко застонал, вновь наклонившись к тому за поцелуем.

— Я обожаю твои глаза, ты же знаешь это, правда?

Магнус чуть заметно покраснел и отвел взгляд, как делал это каждый раз, стоило Алеку заговорить о его внешнем виде без гламура. Алек никогда не настаивал, но хотелось бы верить, что однажды они сломают и этот барьер.

Алек окунул пальцы в масло и, лишь убедившись, что то достаточно теплое, осторожно коснулся ануса Магнуса. Тот то ли с криком, то ли со стоном подался бедрами вперед, попытавшись продлить касание, насадиться на его пальцы, но Алек, мгновенно распознав это желание, тут же убрал руку. В тот же момент Магнус вцепился в него мертвой хваткой — из-под ногтей — коротких и, казалось, неопасных, — побежали капли крови, на бледной коже быстро налились темные полукружия синяков, полностью повторяющих контуры его пальцев. 

— Алек!

— Тш-ш-ш! — прошипел Алек в ответ, вновь направив пальцы к дырочке Магнуса.

На сей раз он скользнул внутрь: сначала один палец — Магнус довольно заурчал, переведя не самые нежные объятья в осторожную ласку, затем второй, заставив его выгнуться на постели.

Магнус был действительно прекрасен: растрепанные темные пряди слишком коротки, чтобы быть приличными, да еще с эти кричащими яркими локонами, смуглая кожа блестела от пота, напряженные мышцы перекатывались при каждом движении, а член с полностью обнажившейся головкой капал на живот вязкими каплями.

Алек добавил третий палец и повернул ладонь, зная, что косточки пальцев пройдутся по самому чувствительному местечку, заставив Магнуса окончательно потеряться в удовольствии. Так и произошло: Магнус дрожа попытался сжаться на его пальцах, явно в преддверии оргазма и на мгновение — ни больше — Алек заворожено замер, жалея, что не может остановить время, чтобы оказаться навечно запертым в этой спальне, в этой постели, с этим мужчиной — невыносимым упрямцем, сдерживающимся, чтобы не сорваться в эйфорию раньше него.

— Александр, — Магнус достаточно лишь прошептать его имя, чтобы Алек утратил рассудок.

Высвободив пальцы из жаркого во всех отношениях плена, он тут же толкнулся в немного распахнутую дырку членом, заглушив ошеломленный стон Магнуса поцелуем.

Это казалось нереальным, даже спустя столько времени. Сколько они вместе? Два года? Казалось, что целую жизнь. Они совпадали друг с другом идеально, точно два кусочка мозаики. Двигались как единый организм, мгновенно отзеркаливая движения. Дышали в унисон. В те мгновения, что Алек с Магнусом сливались воедино, исчезало все: время, место, люди. Нет и не было ничего важнее разделенного на двоих стона, сладости поцелуя и жара соединенных тел.

Магнус, еще недавно мерзнувший, опалял и обжигал, словно небесное пламя, заключенное в хрупкую оболочку из костей и плоти. Внутри него мягко, тесно, жарко. Невыносимо. И казалось, что Алек сойдет с ума, если не кончит немедленно. Толчки становились чаще, резче, грубее, Алек увяз, потерялся в собственном возбуждении как будто в трясине, и, видимо, это как-то отразилось в глубине его глаз, потому что в следующее мгновение он услышал нежный шепот:

— Мягче, Александр. Я только твой.

И именно эти слова — банальные, простые, — а не жар и тугость тела Магнуса толкнул его за грань. Зависнув на мгновение между безграничным удовольствием и ясностью, Алек услышал хриплый стон, а затем почувствовал вязкие капли, пачкающие живот, и только после этого позволил себе утратить связь с реальностью.

Он пришел в себя спустя несколько... часов? Минут? Это неважно. Магнус обнимал его, прижимался головой к груди и нежно целовал пальцы — это пока что единственное, что действительно стоило внимания.

— Я скучал, — вдруг признал Магнус, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Тебя не было слишком долго.

— Я торопился, как мог, — отозвался Алек, распахивая объятья, позволяя Магнусу поудобнее устроиться на его груди. — Но черти бы забрали Клэйв с его традициями!..

— Что я слышу?! Александр Лайтвуд! Законопослушный охотник! И такие слова, — тихо посмеивался Магнус.

— Слишком много пустой болтовни и слишком мало пользы, — проигнорировал его насмешки Алек.

— Они отказались? — быстро различил разочарование в его голосе Магнус.

— Клэйв не станет посылать сюда дополнительные войска, — устало сообщил ему Алек. — По их мнению, мы просто должны вырезать пару десятков нижнемирцев, и те сами сдадут нам виновного.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал, — мрачно отозвался Магнус.

— Я знаю, — просто согласился с ним Алек. — Вы тут не при чем. Но мы продолжаем находить тела мертвых нефилимов.

— Сколько их уже? — Магнус зябко передернул плечами и натянул на них одеяло, взмахом руки разжигая камин. — Девять?

— Десять. Еще одно нашли сегодня вечером, — поправил его Алек.

Магнус замолчал, обдумывая дальнейшие слова.

— И ты все равно пришел на встречу со мной? Разве ты не должен сидеть в Институте, чтобы уменьшить шансы на собственную гибель?

— Я обещал тебе прийти, — удивительно спокойно ответил Алек. — К тому же у меня был официальный повод. Да и вообще, — он уткнулся носом в волосы Магнуса. — Я тоже скучал.

— Ты безумен, — восхищенно прошептал Магнус. — Абсолютно безумен.

— Я знаю, — коротко рассмеялся Алек в ответ.

Они разговаривали, обмениваясь последними новостями, пока оба не провалились в сон. 

Магнус проснулся оттого, что легкий ветерок прошелся по его обнаженной коже, а в постели резко прибавилось места. Приоткрыв глаза, он заметил Алека, неторопливо одевающегося в рассеянном предрассветном свете. 

— Ты уже уходишь? — Магнус сонно зажмурился и потянулся, не торопясь скинуть остатки сонной неги. 

— Я должен встретиться с Себастьяном у моста Святого Ангела на рассвете, — отозвался тот, застегивая манжеты. — Придется идти пешком, вряд ли я найду извозчика в такой час.

— Я могу открыть тебе портал, — оглаживая стройное тело любовника взглядом, напомнил Магнус.

— Можешь, — согласился Алек, подхватывая с пола чудом не порванное аби. — Но тогда у него возникнут вопросы. А я не хочу врать ему еще больше.

— Твоему парабатаю стоит найти себе любовницу и выплеснуть свою нереализованную энергию в более приятное русло, — фыркнул Магнус. — От него так разит неудовлетворенностью, что мне его даже жалко.

— Магнус, — с укором одернул его Алек, осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках забытых вещей. — Мы говорили об этом.

— Да, да, я помню! — застонал Магнус. — Не трогать эту нежную фиалку, что ты называешь парабатаем, я знаю!

Алек улыбнулся:

— Я люблю тебя.

Удовлетворение от этой простой фразы разом лишило Магнуса всякого недовольства, на лице тут же расцвела самодовольная улыбка, а взгляд заскользил по небрежному виду Алека, мгновенно выдав не слишком праведные мысли своего хозяина.

— Даже не думай, — вскинул руку Алек, когда Магнус потянулся к нему, намереваясь затащить назад в постель.

— Александр...

— Нет. Нет. Нет! — он попытался увернуться от жадных ласк и горячих поцелуев, клеймом вспыхивающих на коже. — Я же сказал...

Магнус все-таки заставил его придвинуться ближе, а затем и вовсе уронил на постель.

— Я открою портал в полумиле от моста, Себастьян ничего не заметит, а теперь поцелуй меня...

Один поцелуй плавно перерос в десяток, и когда Алек вновь более или менее пришел в себя, задыхаясь от жара, одежда находилась в полном беспорядке, руки Магнуса шарились в его штанах, а губы прижимались к основанию шеи. Он почти прикрыл глаза, окунаясь в ощущения, когда на прикроватной тумбе вспыхнуло огненное послание.

— Магнус? Ты ждешь письмо? — задыхаясь, уточнил Алек.

— Нет. И ты тоже, — чуть погодя откликнулся тот, не позволив Алеку дотянуться до пергамента.

— Это может быть важно, — все-таки вывернувшись из твердой хватки, Алек схватил просто свернутый лист.

— И? — Магнус даже не попытался скрыть некоторого раздражения из-за прерванных ласк, пока Алек вчитывался в написанное. — Что это?

— Мне пора, — резко бросил в ответ Алек, быстро поднимаясь с кровати.

— Александр? — нахмурился Магнус, не понимая, что происходит. — Я...

— Нашли еще два тела, Магнус, — тут же пояснил Алек, поправляя собственную одежду и бросая ему первый попавшийся костюм. — Одевайся. Мне нужен портал, и ты идешь со мной.

  


Клэри тревожно теребила кулон в виде солнца — остатки прошлой, человеческой жизни, — то и дело поглядывая на часы. Джейса не было уже несколько часов, и хотя его отсутствие можно было легко объяснить безграничностью Безмолвного города, занятостью братьев, появлением какой-то новой информации, ее все равно не покидало мерзкое ощущение тревоги.

Так глупо.

Она ведь сама оттолкнула Джейса. Сама решила жить дальше, не оглядываясь. Сама захотела доверить окровавленное, разбитое сердце Саймону — милому, доброму, верному Саймону, который действительно любит ее. Бесконечно, безудержно, искренне. Ей не стоило это делать. Не стоило давать ему надежду. Не стоило позволять поверить в то, что они смогут быть вместе. Смогут стать чем-то большим, чем близкие друзья. Она ошиблась. Слишком хотела уберечь себя от чувств к Джейсу и не заметила, как затея обернулась полным провалом. Все произошло ровно наоборот. Вместо того чтобы окунуться в любовь Саймона, она вдруг поняла, как сильно ей не хватает Джейса. Его глупых резковатых шуток, показной бравады и истинной хрупкости, силы и подавляющей волю мощи.

Клэри не разговаривала с Саймоном несколько дней — отговаривалась новым кризисом, занятостью, а сама была на грани паники от отсутствия новостей от Джейса, с которым виделась всего несколько часов назад.

Она — лицемерка и дура, которая испортила жизнь лучшему другу. Но, пожалуй, самое страшное, что Саймон понял это, куда раньше нее самой. Было что-то в его голосе — смирение, принятие, обреченность? — нечто разбитое, несчастное и пугающе спокойное. Он терпеливо выслушал ее сбивчивые объяснения, из которых выходило, что она слишком занята для более длительного разговора, мягко попросил быть осторожной и сбросил вызов. И больше не звонил. Совсем. Будто вычеркнул Клэри из жизни.

— Клэри, может, ты успокоишься? От звона твоей побрякушки уже голова болит! — одернула ее Изабель, дожидавшаяся Джейса вместе с ней.

— Да, прости, — выпустив кулон из рук, отозвалась Клэри. 

Она вытерла мокрые от пота ладони о брюки, постучала пальцем по ручке кресла и поднялась, намереваясь немного пройтись. Судя по взгляду Изабель — та непременно одернет ее, если Клэри вместо пары шагов, начнет нарезать круги по комнате. Простое, ненавязчивое проявление заботы от Иззи вызвало мягкую улыбку и помогло отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей.

Спустя пять минут дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и Джейс вошел внутрь.

— Джейс! — Клэри рванула к нему, но остановилась, застыв всего в шаге от него. — Что с тобой?

Джейс выглядел потерянно. Он был в полном порядке — по крайней мере физически, — но что-то в его лице, во взгляде, уставленном будто в никуда, заставило Клэри тут же напрячься. Почти также он выглядел, когда Валентин в своей не самой изящной манере сказал, что они — брат и сестра. То же смятение, тот же страх, та же беспомощность. На мгновение Клэри захотелось обнять его, утешить, уберечь от ужаса, но она не могла. Просто не могла. Вместо нее Джейса обняла Изабель, и Клэри никогда не была благодарна ей больше, чем сейчас.

— Я в порядке, Иззи, — несколько мгновений он покорно выдержал ее объятья, прежде чем отступить прочь. 

— Ты что-то узнал, — больше утверждала, чем спрашивала Иззи.

— Да, — кивнул Джейс, подходя к столу. Чуть промолчав, он выудил из ящика початую бутылку виски и стакан, наполнил его и, коротко вздохнув, выпил залпом. — Узнал.

— И? — уточнила Клэри.

— Триста лет назад в Риме стали находить тела нефилимов. Их находили в точно таком же виде, что и наших людей: вырезанные глаза, нет кожи, языка, сердца... и странный знак на шее. В те времена отношения с Нижним миром были на порядок хуже, — принялся рассказывать Джейс. — Только-только подписанное Соглашение все еще вызывало большие вопросы и споры, расы с трудом примирялись с новыми правилами. Конечно, все сразу подумали, что это дело рук нежити.

— Это поставило Соглашение под угрозу? — нахмурилась Клэри. — Странно, что оно осталось, несмотря на подозрение...

— Не сравнивай тогда и сегодня, Клэри, — донесся мягкий мужской голос со стороны двери. Обернувшись, Клэри и Изабель увидели Магнуса — маг был облачен в дорогую темную одежду, на лице — минимум макияжа, и если бы не массивные кольца, украшавшие пальцы, его вид можно было бы назвать скромным. Скромным для Магнуса, конечно. — Тогда столкновения между Нижним миром и нефилимами были в порядке вещей. Куда сложнее было найти либерально мыслящего охотника, чем радикала, жаждущего истребить любого, в ком текла хоть капля демонской крови, — Магнус прошел внутрь, прикрыв за собой дверь. — Тем не менее, тогда мои собратья предпочли уйти в глубокое подполье, а не объяснять тупым как пробки нефилимам, что они тут не причем.

— И что было дальше? — заинтересовалась Изабель.

— Был один нефилим, — на этих словах в тоне Магнуса появилось что-то печальное, но вместе с тем неуловимое, как будто нежное. — Лайтвуд, как ни удивительно. Тогда эта семья не отличалась прогрессивностью во взглядах.

— Александр Лайтвуд, — понимающе отозвалась Клэри. — Мы нашли его доклад о похожем трупе и попытались порыться в архивах, но не нашли ничего, кроме даты смерти.

— Да, это был он, — кивнул Магнус. — Он привлек меня для помощи с этим делом. Я тогда проживал в Риме, имел определенную репутацию, а он посчитал меня достойным доверия.

— И ты создал заклинание поиска, чтобы обнаружить недостающие части охотников, — закончил за него Джейс. — Ты можешь повторить его?

— Могу, — кивнул Магнус. — И сделаю, как только Катарина привезет мне необходимые ингредиенты. Кто тебе рассказал?

— Один из Безмолвных братьев, Азария. Он немного странный, но мне ли говорить о странностях? — пожал плечами Джейс.

— Любопытно. Не думал, что кто-то из них знает подробности, — пробормотал Магнус, нахмурившись. — Должно быть, изучил архивы прежде, чем уничтожить.

— Кстати, а зачем? — поинтересовалась Изабель, сложив руки на груди. — Что в этих убийствах такого?

— Дело не в самих убийствах, Изабель, — отозвался Магнус, наполняя оставленный Джейсом стакан виски. — Дело в убийце.

  


Алек вывел подпись, быстро пробежался по ровным строчкам доклада и отложил законченный документ в сторону, пока пара Безмолвных братьев в полной тишине готовила уже вскрытые тела к обряду. Они работали неторопливо: тщательно смывали засохшую кровь, стягивали края ран грубыми нитками, осторожно заматывали их в белые саваны, что буквально ослепляли своей чистотой в полумраке комнаты.

— Ты уже закончил? — раздался голос у Алека за спиной.

Оглянувшись, он увидел Себастьяна — его парабатай предпочел темный костюм с рубашкой более простым и доступным светлым вещам. Застегнутый на все пуговицы, он, впрочем, не смотрелся чопорным или резким, напротив, Верлак этой намеренной педантичностью будто бы подчеркнул тонкость своих черт: бледный с темными волосами и угловатой, почти подростковой внешностью в подобном наряде Себастьян казался куда выше, старше, представительней. А это, учитывая шнырявшую по Институту ищейку Клэйва Терезу Трублад, было весьма кстати. 

— Да, — коротко ответил Алек, продолжая наблюдать за работой братьев.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Себастьян подошел ближе и, сложив руки на груди, застыл рядом с ним.

— Маг еще не выходил из кабинета? — чуть погодя уточнил он.

— Нет, — мгновенно ответил Алек, тут же укорив себя за излишнюю уверенность и слишком быстрый ответ.

— Как ты убедил его помочь? — Себастьян повернулся к нему лицом, и Алек буквально заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза.

Он чувствовал себя предателем. В конце концов, он уже несколько лет исправно врал своему брату — пускай не по крови, но по духу, — врал откровенно, прямо в лицо, прикрывая собственное падение то откровенной бессмыслицей, то настолько очевидной ложью, что не переставал удивляться, как это Себастьян все еще не ткнул его в этот обман лицом. Ведь он чувствовал. Чувствовал, когда Алек был с Магнусом, чувствовал его удовольствие, счастье, насыщение точно так же, как Алек порой ловил легкое дрожание связи от охватывавшего парабатая возбуждения. Почему же он до сих пор ничего не сказал? Игнорировал? Вряд ли ему все равно. Скорее, он слишком доверял Алеку, чтобы заподозрить в чем-то настолько аморальном, как связь с магом. Да, еще и мужчиной.

— Я его не уговаривал, — просто ответил Алек, игнорируя сбившееся с ритма сердце, точно отреагировавшее на очередную ложь. — Просто попросил.

— Если Тереза узнает, что ты просто «попросил» мага, и он согласился, она с тебя шкуру снимет, — фыркнул Себастьян, усмехаясь. — Ей поперек горла положение Лайтвудов. Она тебя на части разберет.

— Я знаю, — согласился Алек. — Надеюсь на удачу.

— Ну, да, нам же так везло в последнее время, — едко отозвался Себастьян, кивнув на приготовления братьев.

— Кажется, пессимистом из нас всегда был я, — нахмурился, услышав в голосе парабатая незнакомый холод, Алек.

— Прости, — тот глубоко вздохнул. — Меня немного трясет, — тут Алек заметил, что под глазами Себастьяна залегли глубокие тени, а руки еле заметно дрожали.

— Ты в порядке? — мягко сжал руку на его плече Алек.

— Ерунда, — Себастьян неловко стряхнул его ладонь. — Просто давно не спал как следует, — он сделал драматичную паузу, а потом насмешливо заметил, — в отличие от тебя. 

Алек смущенно отвел глаза, боясь, как бы Себастьян каким-то неведомым образом не разглядел правду, спрятанную где-то в глубине его зрачков. 

— Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь нас познакомишь, — с все той же понимающей улыбкой проговорил Себастьян.

И как бы ни велико было искушение признаться, Алек все же воздержался комментариев.

— Возвращаясь к Бейну — ты привел его как нельзя вовремя, — вдруг резко сменил тему Себастьян.

— Это еще почему? Ты же вел переговоры с Савари... — начал было Алек.

— Не напоминай, — перебил его тот. — Через пять минут после начала разговора меня обвинили во всех смертных грехах, раз шесть процитировали Евангелие, Ветхий завет, попрекнули нарушением заповедей Божьих, а под конец потребовали поклясться на сатанинской Библии, что я отдам своего третьего ребенка в дар этому безумцу. 

— Разиэль! — не сдержал смешка Алек. — Серьезно? В смысле, я знал, что он набожен для мага, но...

— Алек, — снова оборвал его Себастьян. — Мне пришлось называть его «падре», точно какого-то святого отца. 

— Ужас.

— Так что готовность Бейна помочь очень к месту.

— Рад, что заслужил от вас столь высокую оценку, мистер Верлак, — раздался голос Магнуса.  
Алек тут же повернулся к двери, где застыл Магнус, взглядом пытаясь передать тревогу.

В ответ он получил короткую вспышку нежности во взгляде и резкий приветственный кивок, а затем его Магнус исчез за маской равнодушного нижнемирца.

— Я последователен, — спокойно отозвался Себастьян. — У вас есть что-то конкретное или?..

— Да, — Магнус резко прошел вглубь залы, не сводя взгляда с рядом фигур, уже завернутых в белоснежные саваны. — Поэтому и было важно успеть до начала обряда.

— То есть? — Алек напрягся, не совсем понимая ход мыслей Магнуса.

— Думаю, мне удастся отыскать пропавшие части тел погибших, но мне нужна шепотка волос, ногти или их капля крови... — Магнус уважительно склонился перед Безмолвными братьями, и те на удивление мирно так же поклонились в ответ.

Про себя Алек решил позже уточнить у Магнуса, почему члены закрытого ордена Сумеречных охотников относились к нему, точно к высокопоставленной персоне, а вслух спросил:

— Хочешь сказать, что сможешь найти их сердца?

— Да, — уверенно отозвался Магнус. — Почти наверняка. А если мы найдем их...  
— То найдем и убийцу, — понимающе закончил Алек.

— Если только тот не избавился от сердец и всего остального, — Себастьян, еще недавно выглядевший оживленно, сейчас казался мрачным и каким-то озлобленным.

— Он этого не сделал, — покачал головой Магнус.

— Почему?

— Это ингредиенты. А какой бы ритуал он не замыслил, ему явно нужно что-то еще, — спокойно ответил он.

— Когда ты начнешь? — беспокойно уточнил Алек.

— Если братья не против, — Магнус оглянулся на Безмолвных. — То прямо сейчас.

  


Джейс видел, как тяжело давались Магнусу ответы на их вопросы. Он замечал то, что игнорировал раньше: глубокие тени под глазами, из-за которых тот казался старше, бледность, придававшую болезненный вид смуглой коже, и взгляд. Усталый, обреченный, пустой. Взгляд человека, который слишком устал, чтобы чему-либо радоваться. Он смотрел, как Магнус, будто танцуя, смешивал мудреные порошки в небольшой глиняной плошке, и пытался понять: почему он не заметил раньше? Вовлеченность Магнуса в историю этой итальянской «войны сердец», очевидно была куда больше, чем рассказал ему брат Азария и чем сообщил он сам. Что-то было во всем этом, какая-то недосказанность, какой-то секрет — иначе во всех этих тайнах нет и не было никакого смысла.

Оглянувшись на Изабель и Клэри, так же внимательно следивших за творившимся на их глазах колдовством, Джейс отметил задумчивость лица последней. Очевидно, что та тоже заметила нечто выбивавшееся из общей картины.

— Так что такого особенного в убийце, кем бы он ни был? — озвучила общий вопрос Иззи.

Магнус на мгновение отвлекся, поднял на нее взгляд и тихо выдохнул:

— Он — нефилим.

И хотя Джейсу это было уже известно благодаря брату Азарии, произнесенная вслух правда по-прежнему звучала неприятно.

— Но зачем? — чуть погодя пробормотала Клэри. — В смысле, я могу понять Валентина — в его поступках была стратегия, мотивация, он действовал последовательно, пускай и жестоко. Когда собираешься устроить революцию, жертвы неизбежны, но это — вырванные сердца, обезображенные лица — я не могу понять.

— Именно потому что у тебя перед глазами пример Валентина, — отозвался Магнус, вновь наклоняясь над ингредиентами.

— В смысле? — нахмурилась Клэри.

— После первого восстания Круга общество нефилимов изменилось, — поспешил пояснить ей Джейс. — До этого подобное было чем-то из разряда глупых вымыслов или банальных сказок. Охотников растили с мыслями о единстве и братстве, о возвышенности целей, о правилах и порядке. Никто и подумать не мог о том, чтобы что-то мешать.

— Не то чтобы никто не пытался, — фыркнула Изабель, одергивая свое экстремально короткое платье.

— Пытались, — согласился Магнус, — и не раз.

— Но всякий раз это просто... — Джейс пожал плечами, — ... замалчивалось. Думаю, Клэйв боялся настоящей революции, боялся потерять контроль над охотниками, что сам не заметил, как это произошло.

— А после Валентина каждому охотнику стали внушать ненависть к его деяниям, страх, порой даже отвращение, — Изабель устало сложила руки на груди.

— Но в остальном общество нефилимов устояло, — согласно кивнул Магнус. — Мотивы этого нефилима иные. В них не было ни политики, ни жажды власти. 

— Чего же он хотел? — с интересом подалась вперед Клэри.

— Что хотят все смертные, наверное, — пожал плечами тот. — Он хотел жить вечно.

  


Алек не мог сказать, что он ожидал обнаружить. Кучу гниющего мусора, может быть, или горы разлагающихся тел. Замысловатые пентаграммы вперемешку с разномастными сатанинскими девизами. Чего он не ожидал, так это достаточно респектабельного жилого дома в два этажа, затерявшегося между десятком таких же. Дорогое жилье для порядочного человека. Что здесь делать убийце? Однако заклинание Магнуса указало именно на это место, а тот был единственным человеком в жизни Алека, кроме, пожалуй, его любимой сестренки Изабеллы, которому он был готов довериться без каких-либо вопросов сразу и без остатка. Так что, позволив Магнусу повозиться с замком, он вместе с Себастьяном, отказавшимся отпускать его одного с представителем «не самой дружелюбной расы в мире», зашел внутрь. В нос сразу ударил мерзкий запах сырости и затхлости. Коридор и выходившие в него комнаты оказались заполнены бесчисленными предметами, среди которых Алек заметил и картины, и скульптуры, и часы, и книги, и украшения. Что-то было всего лишь безделицей, явно прикупленной на блошином рынке, что-то имело невероятную ценность. Объединяло все эти богатства одно — огромный слой пыли.

— Что за человек станет жить в таком месте? — скривился Себастьян, активируя руну зрения, чтобы лучше видеть в царившем в доме полумраке.

— Собиральщик, — пожав плечами, отозвался Магнус. — Таких полно и среди смертных, и среди нефилимов, и среди нас, — он взял одно из распечатанных писем, которые обнаружил лежащими сверху на одной из стопок книг. — Но, кажется, я знаю, кто здесь живет.

— Неужели? — язвительно уточнил Себастьян, не скрывая своего пренебрежения.

— Бас, — одернул парабатая Алек, бесшумно обнажая клинок. — Магнус, что ты...

— Это Даларон, — отозвался Магнус, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам и принюхиваясь. — Только... — он двинулся дальше по коридору, к лестнице, легко взбежал по ступеням, повернулся и тут замер, — ... нам это ни чем не поможет.

— Что? Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Алек, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам, поднялся по лестнице следом за ним и тут же понял, о чем Магнус говорил. 

Тело мага — а судя по коже, больше похожей на змеиную чешую, и клыкам длиной в пару дюймов, оно принадлежало именно магу — просто лежало в коридоре, немного подтянутое к стене, чтобы освободить и без того узкий проход. Его одежда была в полном порядке, если не считать дыр, прогрызенных, скорее всего, крысами.

— Себастьян? — Алек посмотрел на парабатая, неторопливо шедшего следом. — Осмотришь оставшиеся комнаты, пока мы осматриваем тело? Только осторожно, если поймешь, что здесь кто-то есть...

— Я тут же вернусь, — несколько раздраженно кивнул тот, тут же уходя дальше по коридору.

Алек проводил его долгим взглядом, точно боялся отвести глаза, но стоило Себастьяну исчезнуть за поворотом, он тут же повернулся к Магнусу. Руки Алека скользнули по его плечам вниз, пока их пальцы не переплелись в тесных объятьях.

— Ты в порядке? Нам не удалось поговорить в Институте...

— Я в порядке, — мягко улыбнулся в ответ на беспокойство в его голосе Магнус. — Тебе не нужно за меня волноваться.

— Я так не думаю, — просто покачал головой Алек, ощущая нервную дрожь от желания поцеловать Магнуса, но прекрасно понимая, что не может себе этого позволить. — Можешь сказать, как он умер? — он кивнул на мертвеца.

Магнус с легким вздохом отпустил его руки и, присев на колени рядом с мертвым, принялся задирать на нем одежду, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что могло сойти за смертельные ранения. Кожа мага была полностью покрыта темной чешуей, и несмотря на действие рун Алеку было сложно разглядеть что-либо в темноте, тем более кровь, если она там и была. 

— Я не нашел ничего похожего на рану, от которой можно было бы умереть, — спустя несколько минут заметил Магнус. — Судя по состоянию кожи... видишь, как она усохла на шее?.. он пролежал здесь несколько недель, но странно, что мы не почувствовали трупного запаха, когда зашли, он уже давно должен был начать разлагаться, если только... — он замер на мгновение, что-то обдумывая. — Не одолжишь мне нож?

Подхватив тут же протянутое ему лезвие, Магнус каким-то образом сумел ловко надрезать кожу Даларона, и Алек с трудом отделался от мысли, насколько это было похоже на разделывание шкуры какого-то зверя, в который раз задумывавшись о порядках, царивших в рядах охотников до принятия Соглашения. Порядках, позволявших отрезать часть любого убитого мага и выставлять ее в собственном поместье точно трофей. Представив, что кто-то мог бы поступить точно также с Магнусом, Алек невольно содрогнулся от липкого ужаса.

— Смотри, — Магнус потянул его за рукав, указывая на нечто в ране. — Видишь? Личинки, — он запустил руку внутрь, буквально зачерпывая десятки копошившихся в ране белых червей, — putrid angui, — он раздавил одного из них, растер между пальцами выступивший белый секрет, понюхал его и вытер ладонь об одежду убитого. — Трупный змей. Редкий полудемонический организм, пожирающий мертвые тела, имеющие остаточную демоническую энергию. Странно.

— Поясни?

— Даларон, конечно, тот еще затейник, особенно по части темных искусств, — Магнус окинул тело еще одним долгим взглядом, — вот только он не мог содержать демоническую энергию в своем теле в момент смерти, если только не был одержим демоном. Но почему тот не защитил носителя? 

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — нахмурился Алек. — Нужно найти Себастьяна.

— Да, — кивнул Магнус, поднимаясь на ноги. — Чтобы тут на самом деле не происходило, это явно что-то неправильное.

Неторопливо перемещаясь по комнатам, они быстро осмотрели второй и третий этаж, но так не нашли Себастьяна, хотя тот совершенно точно поднимался наверх. Осознав, что оставил парабатая без прикрытия, Алек резко переменился в лице. Бесконтрольный страх поселился в глубине глаз, движения стали рваными и нервными, а шаги стремительными. Пользуясь тем, что Магнус следовал за ним, готовый в любой момент скинуть оплетавшее пальцы боевое заклинание, он быстро осматривал комнату за комнатой, не оставляя без внимания ни дюйма. Когда они вернулись на первый этаж, паника совершенно отчетливо отразилась в широко распахнутых глазах Алека и твердо сжатых губах.

— Алек, — Магнус схватил его за руку и мягко сжал, пытаясь передать хоть толику собственного спокойствия. — Подвал. Мы не проверяли подвал, а здесь он точно должен быть.

Тот все также молча кивнул и оглянулся, выискивая умело скрытую за горами барахла дверь. Стоило ее открыть, как снизу потянуло теплым влажным воздухом и приятным ароматом смолы и хорошо знакомых Магнусу магических трав. Знаком предупредив Алека, что нужно быть осторожнее, Магнус начал первым спускаться в подвал.

Пространство под домом, как оказалось, было достаточно большим, чтобы скрыть огромный рунический круг, несколько массивных столов и высокие книжные шкафы, уходившие под самый потолок. Подвал был пуст, если не считать во всю работавшую химическую лабораторию, в которой настаивалось нечто, чему Магнус не мог дать определения, что тут же сказалось на состоянии Алека.

— Себастьяна тут нет. Куда он мог деться? Он бы не оставил нас тут одних, — торопливо пробормотал он.

— Тише, Александр. Я понимаю, что ты обеспокоен, но подумай, — Магнус коснулся бока Алека, где под несколькими слоями ткани скрывалась руна парабатаев, — если бы с ним что-то случилось, ты бы почувствовал, верно?

— В этом-то и проблема, Магнус, — нервно отозвался Алек. — Я чувствую нечто странное. Я... — он нахмурился, прижав руку к руне парабатаев, — я не могу понять.

— Уверен, он в порядке, — мягко проговорил Магнус. — А вот это, — он указал на пол и ярко святящиеся письма, — кажется именно тем, что мы искали. Это явно заклинание, только какое-то неправильное.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился Алек, все еще сосредоточенный на ощущениях, что передавала ему протянутая между ним и Себастьяном связь.

— Смотри, эти символы, — Магнус указал на закорючки, которые симметрично заполняли разбитый на тринадцать неровных частей круг, — это не латынь, это в принципе, не язык, да и на енохианский это мало похоже, если списать некоторые особенности изгибов на неудобное положение руки при написании, то это...

— Руны, — Алек замер, рассматривая хорошо знакомые ему знаки. — Эта — сила, эта — ловкость, эта...

— Иратце, — кивнул Магнус. — Только какой в них смысл? Я могу хоть зачертиться рунами, расписаться ими с ног до головы, писать их кровью, жиром, маслом, рисовать на стенах, танцевать вокруг с бубном в пятую луну вхождения Юпитера в созвездие Скорпиона, но все равно не смогу заставить их работать. Чтобы использовать магию рун, магию ангельских рун, нужно... — Магнус резко замолчал, вскидывая голову, озаренный внезапной вспышкой понимания.

— Нужно быть нефилимом.

За спиной Алека раздались резкие отрывистые хлопки. Обернувшись, тот увидел Себастьяна, скучающе прислонившегося к лестнице. Из его взгляда исчезло раздражение, сменившись какой-то темной усмешкой и расслабленностью, которая заставила Магнуса мгновенно напрячься.

— Бас? — растерянно прошептал Алек, пытаясь понять, почему вместо привычного тепла связь лучилась то адским жаром, то невероятным холодом. — Что произошло? Где ты был?

— Алек, — мягко, почти нежно отозвался тот. — Ты же уже все понял.

— Александр, отойди от него, — в горле у Магнуса резко пересохло, руки взметнулись, готовясь запустить огненный шар, как только Алек отойдет с линии удара. 

— Вот видишь, даже Бейн все понял, — ядовито протянул Себастьян, постукивая стило по ладони. — Кстати, нам стоит поговорить о взаимном доверии. Похоже, не один я тут что-то скрывал.

— Нет, — ошеломленный Алек явно отказывался принимать действительность.

— Да, — резко откликнулся Себастьян, вскидывая свободную ладонь, с которой в то же мгновение сорвался луч ослепительно яркого света, который отбросил Магнуса прочь, с силой приложив об стену. Последнее, что Магнус увидел, прежде чем потерять сознание, — Алек, который, обнажив меч, кинулся на своего парабатая.

  


***

  


Приходить в себя было мучительно. Тупая ноющая боль перекатывалась от виска к виску, отдавая эхом в затылок, с волос что-то явно текло, а любое движение — даже просто попытка движения — причиняла невероятные страдания. Между тем выдавать себя Магнус тоже не торопился — для начала он просто заставил себя открыть глаза. 

Видимо, его просто оставили лежать на полу, не посчитав значительной угрозой — обзор Магнусу несколько перекрывали столы, но между тем он легко определил Александра — своего Александра, — который лежал на полу в центре рунного круга, связанный не просто веревкой, но еще и хитрым сплетением магии. Себастьян неторопливо обходил вокруг Алека по только ему известной траектории. Периодически он опускал руку в огромную чашу, что сжимал в другой ладони, чтобы вытащить то сердце, которое вопреки всем законам бытия все еще билось в его хватке, извергая кровь из разорванных артерий, то еще извивающийся в судороге человеческий язык, то пару глаз с широкими зрачками, что застыли в вечном ужасе. Все эти похищенные у мертвецов части Себастьян раскладывал в странном порядке, в котором если и был смысл, то определенно ускользавший от Магнуса. 

Пытаясь разглядеть происходящее, Магнус постарался несколько приподняться, но всего лишь небольшое усилие вызывало столь острую боль, что он с трудом сумел проглотить стон. Собственная беспомощность раздражала, непослушность отбитых при падении пальцев угнетала, но спустя пару неудачных попыток Магнус все-таки смог отправить огненное сообщение сестре Алека — единственному человеку, который совершенно точно не проигнорирует призыв о помощи, исходящий от мага.

Позволив себе короткий, чуть более шумный выдох, Магнус все-таки прислушался к негромким голосам нефилимов.

— ... инь-фен, верно? Эта отрава исказила твой разум, — разобрал он слова Алека.

— Нет, — резко отмахнулся Себастьян, скривившись. — Хочешь правду, Алек? Инь-фен ничего мне не дал. Ни обещанного выздоровления, ни удовольствия, ни жуткой боли отвыкания. Только короткую передышку в пару секунд. А потом все вернулось снова. 

— Почему ты не сказал? — боль в голосе Алека, казалось, можно было потрогать — Почему не пошел ко мне? Мы бы нашли выход!

— Потому что иного выхода не было! — резко огрызнулся Себастьян. — Ты бы никогда не согласился на то, что я предложил.

— Если под выходом ты подразумеваешь убийство и похищение части тел нефилимов, то да, это, откровенно говоря, паршивый план, — в тон ему отозвался Алек. — Но если это не одержимость и не инь-фен, то как ты отшвырнул Магнуса? Это была магия. Истинная магия, недоступная охотникам.

— Обычным охотникам — нет, — Себастьян поставил опустевшую чашу на стол и повернулся к парабатаю.

— А ты не обычный?

— Именно. Ты с твоим магом ведь исследовали тело Даларона, так? Не нашли ничего странного? — без намека на бахвальство согласился Себастьян.

— Мы так и не поняли, почему он умер, — тихо проговорил Алек, пытаясь сесть удобнее. От каждого движения цепи, сковавшие его, звенели.

— Наверное, я должен быть ему благодарен, — задумчиво пробормотал Себастьян, потирая подбородок, даже не замечая, что испачкался в крови. — В конце концов он не был обязан мне помогать, но мое предложение достаточно заинтриговало его, чтобы он рискнул, даже не попросив оплату.

— Что ты ему сказал? — нахмурился Алек.

— Я попросил вызвать демона из самых глубин, чтобы заключить с ним сделку. Не принца Ада, конечно, ни я, ни Даларон, не были настолько амбициозны, — Себастьян усмехнулся, оглаживая кончиками пальцев острие стило, которое только что вытащил из кармана, — но достаточно сильного, чтобы он мог решать вопросы жизни и смерти.

— И у вас получилось. Ты заключил сделку, — в голосе Алека Магнус легко различил и горечь, и боль, и с трудом сдерживаемое отвращение.

— Да, но не такую, как ты думаешь, — не убирая стило, Себастьян щелкнул пальцами и над его ладонью появился небольшой огонек, немного подрагивавший, точно от ветра. — Красиво, не так ли? Я попросил его наделить меня магией и жизнью бессмертного мага, и демон согласился, потребовав мое тело взамен. Но что-то пошло не так. Стоило сделке состояться, демон буквально выдернул бессмертие — сияющий, переливающийся невероятными цветами свет — из груди Даларона, и тот умер, даже не успев двинуться, а затем проник в меня. И я чувствовал это, — Себастьян сжал руку, гася магическое пламя, и поднял взгляд на Алека, — каждой клеточкой моего тела. Каждой каплей крови. Демон выжег меня до тла: все чувства, мысли, желания, мечты, надежды. На какое-то мгновение меня просто не стало, ибо все, что когда-либо было мной, оказалось поглощено демоном. И боль исчезла, — он прошелся из стороны в сторону, явно захваченный воспоминаниями. — А дальше что-то поменялось. Я слышал, чувствовал, как демон во мне кричит, рвется наружу, стремиться выбраться, будто нашел что-то, что испугало его до дрожи. Потом его голос стал затихать, и я понял, что он умирает. Когда все закончилось, я остался один в пустом доме: ни мага, ни демона, никого. Только я, магия, чужая, незнакомая, выжигающая мне вены, и чужие, жуткие знания в моей голове.

Себастьян на мгновение замолчал, отвернулся к колбам химической лаборатории, внутри которых кипела вязкая черная жидкость, при одном взгляде на которую Магнусу становилось абсурдно не по себе, а затем вновь заговорил:

— Я ликовал. Будто заново почувствовал вкус жизни. Передо мной было будущее, я не думал ни о последствиях, ни о том, что буду делать потом, — Себастьян как-то горько вздохнул, — наверное, я просто боялся поверить в успех. А когда все получилось, стало казаться, что чертова вселенная несется прямо в мои объятья, ведь теперь я мог все! — он с сияющими, полубезумными глазами повернулся к Алеку. — Абсолютно все! Порталы распахивались передо мной щелчком пальцев, огонь, вода, воздух, превращение, материализация... Даже просто мир. Все предстало в ином свете! Не знаю, следствие это осколков демонической энергии или же это было способностью Даларона, что передалась мне вместе с бессмертием, но я стал видеть энергию, — Себастьян прошел вперед и присел напротив Алека, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Суть. Магическое ядро каждого живущего на земле. Тусклые огоньки примитивных, ядовито-зеленые — оборотней, кроваво-красные — вампиров, слепяще-белые — фэйри, металлических оттенков — нефилимов и самые разные цвета — магов. Все это буйство, видимое постоянно... — он практически шептал, — ты не можешь представить всю красоту этого, — резко встав, Себастьян повернулся в сторону Магнуса, и тому пришлось вновь прикинуться бездыханным. — Бейн сияет золотом, знаешь? Он действительно силен. Куда сильнее многих его собратьев. Странно, что пост Верховного мага достался старому религиозному маразматику... Но сейчас не об этом! — одернул он сам себя.

— Если все было так идеально, так прекрасно, то зачем тебе делать это? В чем смысл? — пытался понять Алек.

— Так было. По началу, потому что магия стала ускользать, будто мое тело ее отторгало, — пояснил Себастьян. — Видимо, дело в незавершенности сделки. Демон выполнил свою часть — дал мне магию и бессмертие, но не смог зафиксировать эффект закрепившись в моем теле, — он усмехнулся, — спасибо за оставленные им знания, а то я бы долго копался в этом бардаке наверху. 

— Боль стала возвращаться, — пробормотал Алек, начиная осознавать суть представшей перед Себастьяном проблемы.

— А я не мог этого допустить, — кивнул тот, подхватывая со стола флакон с концентрированной жидкостью. — Сначала я попытался тянуть магию из магов. Нашел пару отщепенцев без особо выдающихся способностей — их никто не хватился — и попробовал. Слишком сложно. Слишком много сил. И слишком недолговечный эффект. Отторжение заканчивалось, но ненадолго. Так что мне пришлось искать другой способ.

— И для него тебе понадобились нефилимы, — покачал головой Алек. — Себастьян, что ты натворил?..

— То, что должен был! — резко воскликнул тот. — Чтобы выжить!

— И это ты называешь жизнью?! — вдруг взорвался Алек, дернувшись в цепях, будто намереваясь встать. — Посмотри на себя! Кем ты стал? Ты — убийца, Бас! Ты убил дюжину нефилимов! Причем, не просто нефилимов — своих друзей, соратников, братьев! Мы росли вместе, тренировались, охотились! А ты просто взял и вырвал им сердца! Еще бьющиеся живые сердца, прямо глядя им в глаза! — Алек вновь дернул цепи, раздраженно пнув вбитый в пол крюк, к которому те крепились. — Как ты вообще можешь смотреть на себя в зеркало?

— Я не сказал, что это было легко. Я скорблю по каждому из них, — явно впечатленный вспышкой обычно спокойного Алека отозвался Себастьян. — И ты чувствуешь, что я не лгу, — он сжал руку на собственном левом боку у самого бедра, где наверняка скрывалась руна парабатаев. — Знай они смысл происходящего, они бы простили меня.

— О, да, твоя жажда вечной жизни — просто идеальное оправдание!!

— Странно, что ты не заметил, — невозмутимо продолжил бормотать Себастьян, окидывая круг из рун и частей погибших внимательным взглядом. — С твоей педантичностью и вниманием к деталям, хотя мне было легко скрыть этот маленький факт.

— О чем ты? — непонимающе нахмурился Алек, явно озадаченный его спокойствием.

Воздух в подвале будто раскалился — дышать становилось все тяжелее, и Магнус, стараясь перебороть мерзкую боль, заставил себя тихо приподняться, чтобы быть готовым атаковать, как только Себастьян отвлечется. 

— Погибшие. У них было кое-что похожее, кроме происхождения, — Себастьян вышел за пределы начертанного круга и зажег еще несколько свечей — стало гораздо светлее.  
— Видишь ли, Алек, сердце нефилима — это источник огромной, практически бесконечной энергии. Точно звезда, спрятанная в хрупкой оболочке из мяса и костей. Если я поглощу эту энергию, это зафиксирует магию и бессмертие мага в моем теле. Конечно, одного сердца будет мало, — он указал на бьющиеся на полу сердца, — а вот шести будет вполне достаточно, чтобы прожить пару тысячелетий. Но, — он пошел вдоль линии круга, — энергия сердца заперта, она не имеет доступа в наш мир, значит, мне нужен проводник — глаза и язык. 

— Шесть? — Алек окинул выложенные на пол органы быстрым взглядом. — Зачем тебе тогда двойной набор?

— Даже если я поглощу эту энергию, я не смогу ее полностью усвоить, — игнорируя его вопрос, продолжал свои пояснения Себастьян. — И просто... взорвусь. Чтобы этого не произошло, мне нужен стабилизатор, нечто способное принять излишки энергии. Никакой предмет этого не выдержит. А значит, это должен быть человек. Явно не примитивный — в них магии кот наплакал — нет, это должен быть некто моего вида. Значит, нефилим, — он остановился и пристально посмотрел на Алека. — Кто-то достаточно сильный... и связанный со мной связью более сильной, чем узы крови.

— Нет, — тихо прошептал Алек, осознав, что тот имел ввиду. — Себастьян, не смей!

— У всех погибших когда-то был парабатай. Каждый из них жил за двоих. Каждый нес себе энергию двоих.

— Боже, — изумленно простонал Алек.

— Связь между нами уже есть, — невозмутимо продолжил тот. — Добровольная, взаимная, сильная, цельная. Ты чувствуешь меня через нее, а я тебя. Все что мне остается — убедиться, что ты переживешь ритуал, а тут способностей простых нефилимов будет мало... — он поднял зажатый в руке флакон. — Хитрая эссенция из демонической сущности и моей крови должна решить этот вопрос.

— Нет! — Магнус ринулся вперед, игнорируя боль.

Однако Себастьян, точно ожидавший нападения, быстро ушел от столкновения с огненным шаром и взмахом руки вновь отбросил Магнуса к стене, на сей раз прижав его к ней чем-то вроде удерживающего заклятья.

— А я все думал, когда ты перестанешь ломать комедию, — язвительно протянул Себастьян. — Но пора приступать.

Убедившись, что Магнус, как бы не старался, не сможет скинуть наброшенную на него сеть заклинания, Себастьян шагнул к Алеку и, ухватив того за подбородок, заставил его запрокинуть голову.

— Бас, подумай, что ты делаешь, — уже отчаявшись достучаться до того, кого считал братом и другом, попросил Алек. — Ты убьешь нас обоих.

— Нет, брат, — возразил тот. — Мы будем жить вечно.

Жестко дернув Алека за волосы, он надавил основанием флакона на его зубы, заставив распахнуть рот, а затем одним движением опрокинул темное варево прямо в глотку.

Магнус бессильно бился, придавленный невидимым прессом заклинания прямо к стене, не в силах что-либо изменить. Только кричать. Зло, испуганно, яростно, точно дикое животное, загнанное в угол. Все его естество, казалось, вопило от боли и ужаса, боясь даже представить, что безумный, явно безумный нефилим, чей разум отравлен демонической сутью, сотворил с Александром. 

Убедившись, что Алек все-таки проглотил предназначенное для него варево, Себастьян сжал руками его ладони и, опустившись на колени рядом с резко замолчавшим, точно одурманенным, парабатаем принялся бормотать про себя заклинание. 

Звуки, вырывавшиеся из его горла, гортанные, резкие, утробные, слишком низкие для его голоса, были больше похоже на бессвязный набор букв и исковерканных слов, а не на язык, но тем не менее эффект от них не замедлил проявиться. Сначала засветились бледно-золотым светом ангельские руны — на полу, а затем на Себастьяне, а чуть погодя, с задержкой, и на Алеке. Потом повинуясь более уверенному голосу Себастьяна, засветились голубым светом с еле заметными серебристыми искрами лежавшие на полу органы. Сияние их становилось все сильнее и сильнее, пока наконец не сменило направление, устремившись к застывшим в центре круга нефилимам. 

Стоило энергии погибших коснуться Себастьяна, Алека затрясло. Отсутствие ясного ума в его подернутых блеклой дымкой глазах сменилось потерей сознания, и он мешком рухнул на пол, сотрясаясь в страшных судорогах.

— Алек!

Себастьян, закончив заклинание, тут же метнулся к парабатаю, задрав его рубашку. На обнажившейся коже быстро проступали черные вены, полные отравленной зельем крови, а изо рта Алека хлынула темная пузырящаяся жидкость. 

— Что-то не так, — пробормотал он. — Алек! — он затряс парабатая за плечи. —  
Не сопротивляйся ей! Позволь ей стать твоей частью! Просто позволь ей!!

— Отпусти меня! — закричал Магнус, давя своей магией на удерживающий щит. 

Видимо, страх за Алека придал ему сил — тот нехотя, медленно, ужасно медленно поддавался, постепенно уступая.

— Алек! — в голосе Себастьяна появился испуг. — Не поступай так со мной! 

— Алек!!! — вторил ему Магнус, не прекращая давление на щиты.

Вдруг наверху хлопнула дверь, и раздались громкие шаги.

— Алек? — донесся сквозь стены знакомый женский голос.

— Подвал! — изо всех сил прокричал Магнус.

— Все-таки сумел предупредить, да? — лицо Себастьяна исказилось ненавистью. — Ну, уж нет, в мои планы не входит быть пойманным!

Оставив все еще содрогающегося Алека на полу, он подскочил на ноги и резким взмахами руки сначала открыл портал, а затем направил в него всю энергию, сочившуюся из вырванных сердец. Почти шагнув в зияющее марево перемещения, Себастьян обернулся и посмотрел на Алека.

— Мы могли бы жить вечно, брат.

Стоило порталу закрыться за ним, давление, удерживавшее Магнуса, исчезло, и тот рванул вперед.

— Александр!!!

  


  


— Себастьян Верлак? — не веря повторила Изабель. — Серьезно?

— По моему опыту Вселенная любит подобные совпадения, — пожал плечами Магнус.  
— К тому же не забывайте, что в вашем случае источником проблем был Джонатан Моргенштерн, лишь назвавшийся Верлаком.

— Все равно это слишком... — нахмурившись протянула Клэри.

— Странно? — фыркнул Магнус. — Привыкай.

Джейс оценил иронию в его словах: Клэри очень часто вела себя как примитивная, несмотря на то, что уже давно освоилась в Сумеречном мире. Она резко высказывалась против привычных для других вещей, искренне удивлялась какой-то магической ерунде и отказывалась верить во все, что считала когда-то невозможным. Поначалу Джейса это раздражало — приходилось разжевывать даже самые обыденные вещи, тратить время на объяснения элементарных действий, а сейчас это казалось милым и даже очаровательным. Еще одна черта, за которую стоило любить Клэри. Просто еще одна черта.

— Если тебя смущает одно совпадение имен, вот тебе еще пища для размышлений: у Алека Лайтвуда была младшая сестра Изабелла, с которой наша великолепная Изабель имеет просто невероятное сходство, — Магнус указал на рубин, украшавший шею Иззи. — Особенно с этим камнем.

— А с ним-то что не так? — резко воскликнула Изабель, хватаясь за дорогой кулон.

— Этот камень принадлежал уже не раз упомянутому нами Лайтвуду и после его смерти перешел к его младшей сестре, — просто пояснил Магнус, резко севшим голосом.

— Это уже не смешно, — покачала головой Иззи.

— Похоже, что кто-то смеется? — отозвался Магнус, беря в руки флакон с зельем. — Все готово. Карту, — Джейс тут же развернул на столе карту Нью-Йорка, придавив ее края книгами. Магнус несколько поморщился, заметив столь пренебрежительное отношение к печатному слову, но промолчал, легким движением руки опрокинув содержимое стеклянного флакончика на свиток. Зелье не стало впитываться в пергамент — оно растеклось по нему сплошным темно-зеленым пятном, затем коротко засветилось голубым, а спустя мгновение вновь сменило цвет на фиолетовый. Магнус пробормотал что-то про себя, взмахнул рукой над картой, глаза его коротко полыхнули золотом, и вдруг от огромного пятна на карте осталась лишь пара точек, в одном из отдаленных кварталов города. — Готово.

— Жилой квартал. Как и то место, где мы нашли тела, — пробормотал Джейс.

— Мне знакомо это место, — чуть погодя заметил Магнус. — Какой это дом?

Клэри провела пальцем вдоль улицы.

— Сто третий.

— Кайл, — закатив глаза, покачал головой маг.

— Что? — не поняла его Изабель.

— Это дом мага. Кайл Денверс. Относительно молодой, но достаточно сильный. Я не видел его уже с неделю, хотя обычно он постоянно ошивался возле «Пандемониума».

— Думаешь, он помогает Себастьяну? — уточнил Джейс.

— Думаю, Себастьян у него не спрашивал, — поправил его Магнус.

— Значит, нас со стопроцентной вероятностью будет ждать еще один труп, — поджав губы, пробормотала Иззи. — Мы не можем пойти туда вчетвером.

— Втроем я тоже не рекомендовал бы вам туда соваться, — кивнул Магнус, одергивая манжеты своего пиджака. 

— Погоди, ты уходишь? — нахмурилась Клэри. — Я думала, ты пойдешь с нами?

— Я свое дело сделал, Клэри, — покачал головой тот. — Я возвращаюсь назад, в Лабиринт, — Магнус шагнул к двери.

— Магнус, ты — единственный из нас, кто уже сталкивался с этим Себастьяном. Ты с ним сражался. Можешь предсказать, как он будет думать и действовать. С тобой у нас больше шансов на удачный исход, — попытался остановить его Джейс.

— Мое единственное сражение с ним обернулось моим полным провалом, — напомнил ему Магнус. — К тому же не думаю, что доставка на дом к энергетическому вампиру аккумулятора магического потока, коим можно назвать вашего покорного слугу, является хорошей идеей. 

Джейс устало вздохнул:

— У меня нет ни шанса тебя переубедить, ведь так?

— Ни малейшего, — с тенью улыбки на губах подтвердил Магнус.

Стоило ему потянуться к двери, чтобы уйти, как та распахнулась, впустив в кабинет Джейса явно встревоженного, тяжело дышащего охотника из числа стражи.

— Сэр! Срочное послание из города Костей! — он протянул Джейсу скромный клочок бумаги, совсем не похожий на аккуратно свернутый свиток из числа тех, что обычно использовались Безмолвными братьями.

Со вздохом опустив взгляд, Джейс вчитался в мелкие, точно нити бисера, буквы. С каждым прочитанным словом на его лице все яснее проступала тревога и откровенный страх.

— Магнус, ты идешь со мной.

— Мы уже это обсуждали, — закатил глаза тот.

— Не к Себастьяну, — Джейс быстро проверил оружие, сунул за пояс свое стило и быстро натянул кожанку поверх футболки, — в Безмолвный город.

— Что случилось? — пытаясь понять, что происходит, спросила Клэри.

— На него напали, — коротко отозвался Джейс.

— Себастьян? — нахмурился Магнус.

— Судя по описанию — да. Трое братьев мертвы, и еще один похищен, — Джейс сложил руки на груди. — Интересное совпадение: пропал именно тот брат, что рассказал мне о войне сердец.

— Как его имя? — в горле Магнуса резко пересохло, в голове поселилась тревожная, невероятная мысль, слишком обнадеживающая, чтобы быть правдой.

— Азария, — тут же ответил тот.

— Как он выглядел? — позволил себе еще одну надежду Магнус.

— Высокий, но не настолько высокий, как остальные Безмолвные, он казался более широкоплечим, чем они, да и руки у него были обычные, — старательно пытался припомнить как можно больше деталей о своем новом знакомом Джейс. — И его глаза...

— Что не так с глазами? — тут же требовательно уточнил Магнус.

— Они у него открыты, а не искажены рунами, как у остальных братьев. Самые обычные карие глаза, — ответил Джейс. — О, и волосы! У него длинные черные волосы, убранные в хвост.

Магнус щелкнул рукой, открывая прямо перед собой зарево портала, игнорируя тут же активировавшуюся систему безопасности и просто сметя щиты антителепортации внутри Института. 

— Идем, — он ухватил Джейса за плечо и потянул к порталу. — Нам надо поговорить с кем-нибудь из братьев.

  


  


— Изабелла! — Магнус ухватил младшую сестру Алека, затянутую в черные одежды охоты за руку. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне!

— Нет, — та резко отдернула ладонь прочь от него, из-за чего ее волосы взметнулись, точно от порыва ветра. — Я благодарна тебе за своевременный сигнал, Магнус, но это все. Ты должен уйти.

— Изабелла, я прошу тебя, — Магнус был готов вот-вот упасть на колени и умолять, хотя никогда в жизни не опускался до подобного унижения.

— Нет, — твердо повторила девушка, заправляя локон волос за ухо. — С Алеком сейчас Безмолвные братья. Если они не смогут помочь, — ее голос ощутимо дрогнул, — если он не выживет, я сообщу тебе. 

— Я могу помочь, — почти шепотом проговорил Магнус.

— Нет, — покачала головой Изабелла. — Нет, Магнус. Алек — мой брат, и если случится так, что он оставит меня, нашу семью... он достоин покоиться рядом со своими предками в городе Костей. Я не позволю никому лишить его этого права, тем более нижнемирцу.

— Но...

— Или ты думаешь, что просто так войдешь туда и никто ничего не скажет? — яростно фыркнула она. — Не будь наивен, Магнус. Скажут, подумают, а потом лишат моего брата чести упокоиться на священной земле, — Изабелла говорила резко, с заметным надрывом, явно с трудом сдерживая рыдания. — Уходи. 

— Я никуда не уйду, — покачал головой Магнус. — Раз ты не позволяешь мне войти, я буду ждать его здесь.

— Это твое право, — уже спокойнее отозвалась та прежде, чем скрыться за дверью лазарета, куда получасом ранее внесли еле дышащего Алека.

Магнус неторопливо, едва переставляя ноги, подошел к каменной скамье, стоявшей чуть дальше по коридору, и, со вздохом опустившись на нее, спрятал лицо в дрожащих ладонях.

— Пожалуйста, Александр. Пожалуйста.

  


Он приходил в себя тяжело — открывать глаза было с родни пытке: приглушенный оранжевый свет бил в глаза, ослепляя, причиняя боль, влажный, горячий воздух обжигал легкие, а мелкие камни впивались в кожу, забирались под плотную ткань туники и причиняли жуткое неудобство.

— Когда я только вернулся, меня обожгло невыносимой болью разорванной связи, — послышался приглушенный, звучащий будто через толщу воды голос. — Я не мог это выносить. Мне хотелось кричать, орать от боли, разорвать себя на части, чтобы вырвать этот чертов обрывок из собственного тела. Ослепленный яростью, я выпил первых троих магов, что нашел, до суха, не оставив после них даже пыли. Лишь тогда боль утихла, но не до конца, — голос стал громче, точно его источник приблизился. — Ты тоже ее чувствуешь, Алек?  
Чувствуешь постоянно?

—  _Это уже не мое имя,_ — он встряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, и осторожно опершись, приподнялся над землей.

— Знаешь, все эти годы я считал тебя мертвым. И иногда, на той стороне, мне казалось, что я слышу твой голос вот прямо как сейчас, — в поле зрения Алека показались потертые сапоги, а затем и сам Себастьян, опустившийся на корточки рядом с ним. — Я думал, это отголоски моей человечности, эхо того, что уже давно мертво, понимаешь?

Алек, как завороженный, смотрел на своего парабатая. Время и пребывание за гранью сказалось на нем не самым лучшим образом. На нем все еще была та же одежда, что и в тот далекий вечер три века назад: на брюках и рубахе виднелись протертые с временем дыры, пуговицы на темном аби покрылись ржавчиной и местами еле держались на ткани. Относительно новым был только плащ — темно-коричневый, кожаный, явно с чужого плеча, он был велик Себастьяну на пару размеров, из-за чего его и без того худощавая фигура выглядела болезненно тонкой. Кожа его была практически белой в тусклом свете, под глазами залегли глубокие, черные тени, черты лица заострились, из-за чего тот казался худым, практически на грани истощения. Прежде аккуратные волосы были грубо откромсаны скорее всего кинжалом или мечом — часть прядей болтались у самого лица, часть доходила до лопаток, а остальные — едва на уровне плеч. Пальцы Себастьяна венчали отросшие, по-старчески желтые ногти, а движения казались замедленными, будто каждое из них давалось ему непосильным трудом.

— Что? Я не такой красавчик, как ты привык? — оценил шок в его глазах Себастьян.  
— Впрочем... — он едва-едва коснулся его сшитых рунами губ, — к тебе время было явно милосердней.

—  _Я бы так не сказал,_  — Алек смотрел прямо в глаза своему бывшему парабатаю. 

— Готов поспорить, — фыркнул тот.

Алек быстро огляделся по сторонам, разглядев вокруг уже знакомую комбинацию рун и разложенные в определенном порядке органы. Правда, теперь их было гораздо меньше — быстро пересчитав, он убедился, что их всего шесть.

—  _Решил попробовать снова?_

— У меня нет выбора, Алек, — хрипло отозвался Себастьян, медленно поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Я разваливаюсь. Три столетия, прошедшие здесь, равны трем тысячам лет за гранью. Демон, властвовавший в измерении, куда меня выбросило нестабильным из-за влитой в него силы порталом, посчитал мое присутствие в населенном лишь демонами мире забавным, — горько усмехнулся, не скрывая усталости, делавшей из него, выглядевшего относительно молодо, едва ли не дряхлого старика. — А поскольку игрушкой я оказался хрупкой, он вливал в меня чистую демоническую энергию, чтобы я не сдох раньше времени. Поначалу это казалось панацеей, а потом демонический осадок отравил меня, как должен был когда-то отравить инь-фен. И я стал, — он указал на себя, — таким.

—  _Тебе стоило умереть уже давно,_  — поднимаясь на ноги, заметил Алек, скрещивая руки на груди.

— А в прошлый раз ты считал, что меня уже можно спасти, — насмешливо выдохнул Себастьян.

—  _В прошлый раз я был жив,_ — как бы между прочим заметил тот.

— Я бы с этим поспорил, — Себастьян замер напротив него. — Знаешь, как я тебя нашел? Связь. Братья отрубили не все нити.

—  _Невозможно,_  — возразил Алек мгновенно. —  _Там где раньше был ты — пусто._

— Прислушайся. Найди обрывки ее, пройдись по ней, как если бы ты пытался почувствовать меня, и тут же ее найдешь, — продолжал настаивать Себастьян. — К тому же я позволил себе небольшую вольность и нашел у тебя ожог там, где раньше была руна. Если бы твое обращение пошло как надо, не осталось бы и этого. Давай, попробуй.

Терзаемый сомнениями Алек все же направил свои мысли и чувства туда, где раньше тонкой, но неразрушимой нитью струилась золотистая связь с его парабатаем. Он привычно скользнул вдоль гниющих обрывков, все еще отдающих болезнью, и уже собирался сказать, что там по-прежнему пусто, как вдруг ощутил знакомое пульсирующее тепло.

Это была она. Связь крохотная, еле заметная паутинка, уходившая сквозь темноту к тем остаткам души, что еще сохранил Себастьян.

Алек вскинул голову.

—  _Невозможно._

— Твой переход не был завершен из-за эссенции демона, что я влил тебе в рот. Она затормозила процесс, и руны не сработали, — пояснил Себастьян. — К счастью для нас обоих, — он взмахнул руками. — Я не тратил время даром. Я сумел усовершенствовать процесс — мне не нужно шесть сердец, языков и глаз, только три. Три — хорошее число, как думаешь? Магическое, правильное, целое. Три нефилима для меня, — он указал на три сердца, отличавшихся более крупными размерами и сероватым оттенком, — и три Безмолвным брата для тебя. Силы их сердец, проживших не одно десятилетие достаточно, чтобы обратить вспять процесс твоего обращения и «закрепить» тебя в естественном виде.

—  _Ты все еще грезишь бессмертной жизнью?_ — с горечью протянул Алек.

— Я грежу бессмертной жизнью без боли, — морщась поправил его Себастьян. — Конечно, я должен бы быть зол на тебя и был, если быть уж совсем откровенным.

— _Что изменилось?_

Себастьян замер, размышляя над его вопросом, устало потер лоб, а затем негромко ответил:

— Я не хочу умереть в одиночестве.

  


  


Магнус был похож на одержимого безумца: в глазах горел огонь, расфокусированный взгляд практически не останавливался, бегая из стороны в сторону, на кончиках пальцев искрами мерцала магия, и, казалось, даже воздух вокруг него вот-вот нагреется до такого состояния, что одно неловкое движение приведет к взрыву. Джейс настороженно наблюдал за этим со стороны, боясь что-либо сказать или сделать, словно Магнус вдруг превратился в опасного незнакомца. 

Оказавшись в городе Костей, Магнус уверенно ринулся вперед в глубину коридоров прежде, чем Джейс успел предупреждающе крикнуть. Коротко оглянувшись на Изабель и Клэри, он побежал следом за ним. Глупо, опасно да просто безрассудно отправляться в переплетение этих пещер и проходов без провожатого из числа Безмолвных братьев. Можно провести здесь неделю, месяц, год, целую жизнь — но не встретить ни души. Видимо, Магнусу было все равно. Он несся вперед так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, не замирал перед поворотами, точно зная, куда следовать дальше, и в конце концов привел Джейса к высоким дверям, испещренным рунами нефилимов. Джейс не успел ни удивиться, ни отдышаться, Магнус уже вошел внутрь, навстречу Безмолвным братьям. Один из них — хорошо знакомый Джейсу Захария — начал что-то говорить, когда Магнус схватил его за грудки и от души приложил об стену.

— Магнус! — закричал Джейс, устремляясь вперед, на ходу вытаскивая оружие, готовясь спасать безумного мага от Безмолвных.

Но это ни к чему. Никто из Братьев даже не пытается помочь своему собрату, позволяя Магнусу делать, что тот не захотел бы. Он яростно тряс Захарию, что-то говорил ему, шипя прямо в лицо, а затем пристально смотрел, пока тот отвечал. Наконец, он медленно отпустил его и отступил.

— Она не сказала мне... — прошептал он уже громче, так что Джейс легко разобрал его слова. — Почему она не сказала? — прокричал Магнус другим Братьям.

—  _Прошлое мертво,_  — донесся до Джейса хор голосов. —  _Это был выбор живых._

Магнус поджал губы, точно собираясь что-то сказать, а потом махнул рукой, резко развернувшись к выходу. Он пронесся мимо Джейса, чудом не снеся его с ног, но тот даже не попытался его остановить.

По щекам мага лились злые слезы.

  


От сердец вился яркий красный свет, совершенно не похожий на приятный золотистый оттенок того, что Алек видел годы назад. Сияние поднималось все выше и выше, пока не закрутилось вихрями, окутывая и Себастьяна, и Алека.

Стоило этому произойти, Алек снова почувствовал ее. Боль. Невыносимую, яростную, перемалывающую кости. Казалось, кровь закипела под кожей, а сердце просто лопнуло, не выдержав. Боль ломилась в виски, сжимала внутренности в стальной кулак, выворачивала руки и ноги, а он ничего не мог поделать — ни пошевелиться, ни застонать, ни закричать. Да и был ли смысл? Себастьян не остановится, ведь желанное так близко.

Да и стоило ли бороться? Есть ли смысл? Много ли хорошего он сделал за последние три сотни лет? Много ли спас? Он замкнулся в себе, на собственной боли и отчаянии. Даже не смог заставить себя выйти на поверхность. Не смог. Не захотел. Испугался. Испугался не найти в родных коридорах знакомых лиц или наоборот, обнаружить в чужом человеке слишком много родственных черт. Испугался, что узнают его, хотя все, кто мог, давным-давно нашли покой среди залов города Костей. Все, кроме одного.

Магнус.

Мысли о нем по-прежнему имели легкий оттенок недоступности и порочности одновременно. Приятные, пробуждающие тепло в паху воспоминания, вязкие, точно смола, фантазии, глупые, отчаянные мечты. Все это должно было сгореть во время обращения, растаять в дымке за первый год безмолвия, раствориться во времени, оставив после себя только скупое равнодушие, и Алеку стоило бы радоваться, что этого не случилось. И он радовался. Поначалу. Потом радость сменилась горечью и медным привкусом крови на языке — Магнус не пришел, не увидел, не помог, и да, в этом не было его вины — Алек не мог его за это винить, ведь его семья попросту не позволила бы это сделать. Но увидеть его хотя бы раз. Почувствовать его прикосновение. Тепло дыхания. Запах сандала, источаемый одеждой. Хоть что-то. Хотя бы мгновение. Чтобы знать, что это был не сон.

Магия, повинуясь желаниям Себастьяна, проникла в тело Алека. Скользнула по сосудам к сердцу, охватила внутренности и мощным потоком полилась на истощенную болью, почти мертвую связь с парабатаем. Впервые мгновения казалось все зря. И это безумное желание Себастьяна жить вечно, и их бесконечно долгая агония — у одного в мире демонов, у другого под землей среди отстраненных от мира Безмолвных братьев — и эта абсурдная надежда, которая заставляла жить дальше. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, еще немного и боль просто уничтожила бы их, разорвала, разнесла на части, заставив разлететься на крошечные осколки, что растворились бы в вечности как пыль. Но стоило Алеку об этом подумать — что-то изменилось. Лицо бросило в жар, а руки и ноги заледенели, точно их окунули в чан с ледяной водой. Тело затрясло в болезненных, выламывающих кости судорогах, а глаза ослепил яркий белый свет, струившийся откуда-то из вне.

Падая на пол, Алек краем глаза заметил, что ровно точно также упал Себастьян. Затем над головой раздался топот ног, а сознание заволокло тьмой.

  


***

  
— Магнус! — все-таки окрикнул мага Джейс. — Что происходит? — а когда тот даже не повернулся, раздраженно ухватил его за руку, вынуждая повернуться. — Да, остановись, ты на секунду!

— Не трогай меня! — резко прошипел Магнус, тыкая в Джейса пальцем. Глаза его при этом явственно сверкнули золотым, выдавая то ли полную утрату контроля, то ли крайнюю степень бешенства.

— Что с тобой не так? — нахмурилась Изабель, как можно незаметнее касаясь рукояти плети, готовясь сковать мага, если придется.

— Что со мной не так? Что со мной не так! — истерично рассмеялся Магнус. — О, милая прекрасная Изабель! Как бы мне хотелось познакомить тебя с твоей прабабкой Изабеллой!  
— он взмахнул руками. — Уж, она бы тебя объяснила, что со мной не так!

— Мы хотим помочь тебе, Магнус! — Клэри оглянулась на Джейса, которой молча кивнул, побуждая ее продолжать — ей всегда удавалось найти подход к людям, когда Иззи опускала руки, а он сам предпочитал действовать силой. — Просто объясни нам!

Тот покачал головой, показывая, что их слова ничего не значат, а затем воскликнул:

— Как я могу это объяснить, Клэри! Оказывается, я просто бросил его! Он все время был жив, а я бросил его!

— О ком ты говоришь? Кто жив? — нахмурилась она, все еще понимая причин его ярости. 

Джейс же нахмурился: безумие Магнуса заиграло новыми красками после разговора с Безмолвными братьями, значит, те сообщили ему нечто важное. Но они отправились туда, чтобы выяснить личность похищенного, но почему Магнус...

— Александр! Он не умер, был обращен, а Изабелла Лайтвуд солгала мне прямо в лицо! — практически прокричал Магнус. — Теперь ясно, почему она не позволила мне увидеть его тело! Чертова снобка!

— Хэй! — возмущенно воскликнула Изабель. — Полегче!

— Даже не подумаю! — отозвался Магнус. — Она уничтожила меня, так что я могу думать о твоей итальянской пра-пра все, что хочу!

— Погоди! — вдруг ухватила суть Клэри. — Хочешь сказать, что Александр Лайтвуд, парабатай Себастьяна, это и есть похищенный брат Азария? 

Магнус красноречиво закатил глаза.

— И из-за этого ты так возмущен? — нахмурилась Изабель.

— Не из-за этого, — вдруг заговорил до сих пор молчавший Джейс. — Из-за того, что не знал, — он замялся, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос. — Вы с ним были вместе, ведь так?

Клэри бросила на Джейса короткий удивленный взгляд и уже раскрыла рот, чтобы отчитать того за неуместные вопросы, как вдруг заметила, как дернулся в ответ на брошенную реплику Магнус.

— Восемнадцатый век, Рим, посреди великой Папской области, — грустно пробормотал Магнус. — Не самое лучшее время, чтобы влюбиться в мужчину, но когда это меня останавливало?

Было в тоне его голосе что-то невероятно растерянное, нежное, но в то же время печальное. Магнус резко утратил весь свой боевой пыл, как будто скукожился и превратился лишь в тень. Смущенный быстрой переменой Джейс придвинулся ближе к Клэри.

— Я люблю его, — вдруг заявил Магнус с незнакомым сиянием во взгляде. — Шокирующе, правда? Как я только посмел! А мне плевать, — он приосанился. — В этом доме, — он махнул рукой в сторону дома, адрес которого указало его заклинание, — чокнутый демонический гибрид может убить мужчину моей мечты, так что общественное мнение меня мало волнует, — коротко задумался, — хотя оно меня в принципе мало волнует.

— Демонический гибрид? — выхватила из его откровений самое важное Клэри.

— Я много времени провел, пытаясь разобраться в том, что произошло с Себастьяном и в том, что по его мнению, должно было произойти с Алеком, — пояснил Магнус. — Он считал, что из всего демонского наследия ему досталось только лучшее: бессмертие, магия, — но был слишком наивен, чтобы понять и принять правду. Он был отравлен чистейшей демонической энергией, это не может пройти бесследно. Она может спать годами, медленно уничтожая своего носителя, пока не станет слишком поздно. Магия скорее всего временно блокировала разложение, но этот эффект недолговечен.

— Разложение? — уточнил Джейс, обнажая клинок и кивая в сторону дома.

— Сильный приток чистейшей ангельской силы, а именно она, по мнению Себастьяна, должна была его стабилизировать, его просто разорвет, — кивнул Магнус.

— Как думаешь, за три столетия он мог это понять? — вдруг поинтересовалась Изабель.

— Никогда не знаешь, — пожал плечами маг. — А что?

Вместо ответа та кивнула в сторону дома, под основания которого пробивался яркий свет.

Магнус сорвался с места быстрее, чем Джейс успел что-либо сказать или возразить, и охотникам ничего не оставалось, как ринуться следом за ним, держа наготове оружие. Дверь легко распахнулась перед ними, повинуясь короткому взмаху руки Магнуса, но тот не стал задерживаться в коридоре ни на одно мгновение, сразу же двинувшись в сторону двери в подвал. Там вышла небольшая заминка — проход оказался защищен хитрым сплетением магии, отбросившим Магнуса прочь, стоило ему коснуться дверной ручки, но этого было явно мало, чтобы заставить того отступить. Раздраженно стряхнув пыль с одежды, он попросту смел дверь огненным шаром, даже не потрудившись предупредить о необходимости пригнуться — деревянные осколки разлетелись во все стороны, только чудом не причинив серьезного ущерба. Магнус быстро ринулся вниз, а Джейс с Изабель и Клэри последовали следом, но замерли, так и не спустившись с лестницы.

Посреди подвала в самом странном из виденных Джейсом колдовских кругов, в котором перемешались привычные ангельские руны и ведьмовские закорючки, на коленях стоял брат Азария. Или тот, кто был братом Азарией. Это определенно он — те же черты лица, волосы, только вот ничто, кроме серого балахона, служившего братьям одеждой, не говорило о его принадлежности к древнему ордену. Вот только остановил Магнуса вовсе не вид его, как выяснилось, потерянного возлюбленного, а мрачная фигура, застывшая в двух шагах от лестницы. Это определенно был мужчина. Когда-то. Наверное. Широкие плечи усохли, одежда, в которой с трудом можно было разглядеть подобие боевого костюма сумеречных охотников, буквально на глазах превращалась в лохмотья, кожа облепила кости, точно после долго истощения, а темные волосы стремительно седели прямо на глазах.

— Что происходит?! — кричал он, разглядывая стремительно облетающую с рук кожу, обнажавшую мышцы, кости и кишащих под ними мерзких белесых червей, от одного вида которых Джейс с трудом сдержал желание блевануть. А вот Изабель сдержаться явно не удалось — характерный звук и последовавший специфический запах говорили об этом яснее не куда. — Почему не сработало?!

— Потому что ты уже давно не нефилим, Себастьян, — глухо ответил на истеричные выкрики Магнус.

Широко распахнутые, налитые кровью глаза тут же устремились к нему.

— Бейн? Что? Почему... — с каждой секундой Себастьян становился все больше похожим на ходячий скелет под тонкой пергаментной кожей, под которой копошились насекомые. — А кто же я?.. — он замер, медленно повернул седую, с проплешинами голову в сторону рунического круга и мужчины, застывшего там. — Алек? — голос его был резкий, скрежещущий, точно у древнего старца. — Я всего лишь хотел...

Конец фразы Джейс так и не расслышал — тело Себастьяна буквально взорвалось ярким, голубоватым светом, а затем на пол, где секундой ранее стоял искомый преступник, осыпались человеческие кости.

— Он взорвался, — ошеломленно пробормотала Клэри.

— Я сообщу в Институт, — Изабель уже вытащила мобильный.

Не обращая никакого внимания на них, Магнус рванул вниз, рухнув на колени напротив все еще не вставшего мужчины. Он протянул к нему руки, но тут же одернул, так и не решившись коснуться.

— Александр? — робко позвал он.

— Магнус? — также тихо отозвался тот, медленно поднимая голову. — Это правда ты?

Сейчас Джейс заметил то, на что не обратил внимания прежде — если бы не разница в пару столетий парень, которого он раньше знал, как Азарию, вполне мог бы быть братом Изабель. Джейс тут же отметил схожие черты. Он собирался уже влезть со своим замечанием, как Клэри коротко сжала его плечо, молча покачав головой. 

«Позволь им поговорить», — ее безмолвное требование было очевидно.

Явно с трудом справляясь с одолевавшими его эмоциями, Магнус все же коснулся рукой щеки Александра, нежно проведя по ней кончиками пальцев.

— Прости меня, — хрипло попросил он. — Я должен был найти тебя раньше.

— Это ты прости меня, — возразил тот, чуть прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь простой, но изысканной лаской. — Я должен был сообщить...

— Нет, не должен, — резко перебил его Магнус.

— Что ж, — Алек не сдержал нежной улыбки. — Похоже, теперь у нас есть целая вечность, чтобы выяснить, кто же из нас виноват больше.

— Ты проиграешь, — улыбнулся в ответ Магнус.

— Как и всегда, — согласился Алек.

Было что-то удивительно правильное в том, как эти двое смотрелись вместе. Их взаимная привязанность, чувства, сохранившиеся несмотря на прошедшие века, — Джейс буквально видел золотистую нить, связывающую эту невероятную даже по нынешним временам пару. И завидовал. Вдруг в его ладонь протиснулись длинные девичьи пальцы, оглянувшись, Джейс увидел понимающую улыбку на губах Клэри и коротко сжал ее руку.

Целая вечность, говорите? Похоже, им с Клэри не придется так долго ждать.  



End file.
